


Ghosts of the Past

by Lunarpup1998



Series: Detroit: A New World [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My first fic, No Smut, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, casefic, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarpup1998/pseuds/Lunarpup1998
Summary: It’s a new world. Androids are finally free though they are far from being equal. Tensions are still high after the revolution, Both sides are waiting for a spark to light the fire.Connor wants to make sure that spark doesn’t catch. He rejoins the D.P.D in an attempt to show that both races can work together.However, it all might be in Vain as a figure from the deviant hunters past threatens to destroy him and the tentative peace he helped forge.





	1. I. Back to work

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic or rather the first one I ever decided to share with people.  
> Also this has already been completed and is sitting on my laptop right now however that will not be the version I’m gonna upload. I’m rewriting certain chapters to a. Make them closer to the canon b. To remove an original character who originally played a much larger role (I want this focus more on the original cast and there interactions) c. Add in Hanks P.O.V. However the overall plot will stay mostly the same.
> 
> Thirdly this is bloody terrifying I love this game so much I love the characters and I just can’t keep them out of my head. I really want to do them and the world justice.
> 
> Lastly this is also the first time I have ever used AO3 so if I have missed any tags or anything please lemme know. 
> 
> I think that’s it for now i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor & Hank approache Captain fowler about getting reinstated at the dpd.

**I. Back to Work**  

 

Connor was beginning to think this was a bad idea. It had seemed like a good one when Hank had suggested it, though the gruff Lieutenant was blind drunk at the time. Now Hank was semi-sober, and Connor was standing in the middle of a police station filled with people who little over a month ago would have shot him dead for merely being able to feel.

 _I would have shot as well_.

A memory flashed, a rooftop, a little girl with a gun pointed at her head. Another android, his fear and confusion, his final words an accusation ‘you lied to me, Connor”. He pushed the memory aside _I can’t dwell on that, I completed my mission I saved the girl, he'd gone too far._  
“Fine...”  
He snapped back to attention as Fowler crossed his arms and nodded. “You can have it back... but only if you agree to attend a weekly AA meeting, no more turning up five hours late reeking of booze and please for the love of God try to refrain from punching any more feds.” Connor spared a glance over at his partner; he could see the beginning of an objection forming on his lips.  
Connor decided to intercede. “don’t worry, I’ll make sure he behaves.”  
Hank shoot him a look, Connors expression remained impassive, though there was a faint smirk tugging at his mouth.

 _Finally, maybe he’ll stop trying to drink himself into a coma_.

Hank shook his head and mumbled about not needing a babysitter.  
The Captain regarded the android, his eyes settling on the small circular L.E.D that was currently pulsing a steady blue. “Right...and what shall I do with you?” he remarked leaning forward and rested his elbows on the desk  
Connor swallowed he was nervous. He never got nervous before, never doubted himself, never used to second guess himself. He didn’t like feeling nervous. “I..I want to continue the work I started, before...”  
Fowler gave him a quizzical look and leaned back in his chair. “Hunting deviants?”  
He shook his head “N…No…I...I want to keep the peace…there are individuals on both sides that think the conflict should have ended differently. I want to make sure there are no more casualties…on either side… sir” Explained Connor as he absently fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt and silently wished he still had his coin 

 _’I'll have to ask_ Hank _what he’s done with it._

“What about cyberlife?” Asked Fowler as he regarded Connor, the androids L.E.D flashed a brief red at the mention of his creators.  
“What about em?” Spat Hank.  
“are you still in contact?” asked the captain as he narrowed his eyes slightly.  
“No.” replied Connor in a rather curt manner “we had something of a disagreement and didn’t part on the best of terms.”  
“Very well...that’s probably for the best.” He leant forward and studied the two of them intently, rapping his fingers across the desk. He sighed and reclined back into his chair. “You can stay... they’ll be a probationary period. You won’t be paid during this period, but any expenses will be covered by the department, and you’ll be required to wear your L.E.D at all times...” the captain put up his hand to quiet their objections. “People will be pissed I’m letting an Android onto the force, they’ll be even more pissed if they think we’re trying to hide it, I know it isn’t ideal, but you’ll just have to make do.”  
Connor nodded as Hank grumbled something inaudible and shook his head. “Thank you sir, we won’t disappoint you.”  
“yeah...sure” grumbled Hank.

Fowler nodded and pulled something out of his desk and threw it towards the former police Lieutenant. “Well then, get to work, Lieutenant.”

* * *

“…that went better than I thought.” Remarked Hank as he settled into his old desk. Connor followed and seated himself on the corner his gaze fixed on the floor as he chewed on his lip with his brow creased. Hank cleared his throat “ok…spit it out, what’s eating you?”  
Connors gaze snapped back to his partner. “n…nothing…I just…are you sure this is a good idea?”  
Hank rolled his eyes “Connor you’ll be fine, you’re a fantastic investigator, emotions aren’t gonna change that…”  
“that’s not quite what I meant...” He nodded to a figure who had just entered and was very briskly walking towards them.  
Hank turned and frowned. “Well fuck...” he inhaled and summoned the fakest smile he could muster.  
“Gavin Fucking Reed, long time no see, how’s the head?” he said the smile turning into a smirk.  
Reed glared at him “Fuck off Hank.” He said as his eyes landed on Connor “ Oh, and take that plastic pet of yours with you, you’re lucky that thing hasn’t been chucked onto the scrap heap after that stunt it pulled in evidence.” Connor stiffened slightly at the insult but otherwise didn’t react he watched as his partner tensed, and his hands curled into fists.  
Hank'seyes narrowed “I’d love to, but I got a case to solve, Connor too actually so afraid you're going to have to put up with us a little while longer.” He said as he began to unclench his fists. Connor swallowed as Gavin’s eyes narrowed and his gaze shifted back to the android. He disliked the cruel snarl plastered on the detective’s face.  
“Listen here, Pinocchio, just because some saps in the media think you hunks of plastic have a soul or whatever, don’t change shit…to me you're still just a machine…so stay out of my way, got it?”  
Connor glared his mouth twitching. “oh don’t worry, I fully intend to… would hate for you to develop another concussion.” He replied blinking innocently, as he tried to hide a smirk.  
The detective's nostrils flared as he lunged forward grasping Connor by his jacket and pinning him against the wall. “Listen to me you fucking prick...I know what you are, you’re a glitch in the system, a mistake and one day that mistake, it’s gonna get put right, I just hope I get to see the look on face when it does.” Gavin’s face had turned a bright red, his eyes betraying an unsettling fury. Connor’s heart raced.

 _I shouldn’t have said that now I've just escalated the situation_.

  
“Reed! Let go now, or I swear to God...” warned Hank as he pulled Gavin away.  
The rage faded from Gavin’s eyes and his face twisted into his signature smirk. “Just showing him the law of the jungle...welcome to D.P.D., Asshat,” He said doing a mock bow before turning and leaving.  
“Jerk.” Muttered Hank shaking his head.  
Connor inhaled and dusted off his jacket before seating himself at the desk opposite Hank. “What's his problem?” his gaze fixed on detective Reeds retreating figure.  
Hank shook his head and leaned back “Honestly, I dunno... he’s just one of those guys who seems to hate everyone, Fowler probably would have taken him off the force ages ago if he weren’t a damn good detective.” Connor sighed and leaned back against his chair.

 _First day back on the job and I’ve already gotten into a fight with a colleague...great_.

“Don’t let him get to you, ok.” Said the old lieutenant as he noticed his partners troubled expression. Connor smiled weakly and set about organizing his desk “so if your Pinocchio, does that make me the cricket thing?” muttered Hank as he chewed on a pencil.  
“If you’re my conscience then I’m well and truly screwed,” remarked Connor with a grin.  
“Hey; I happen to think I make a great conscience.” Said Hank with mock offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. I Hope you liked it I didn't have to change this one that much.  
> But yeah please let me know what you think. I want my writing to improve and the best way I can do that is with feedback. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy what is to come :)
> 
> Ps. I apologize for any errors i haven't edited this properly yet. so typos and incorrect grammar aplenty.


	2. II. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor are called to investigate the murder of a drug dealer in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter I had to change quite a bit. Half of this was originally from the P.O.V of another character. And because I've had to rewrite a lot of it, half the chapter hasn't been edited yet so I greatly apologize for any errors. Anyway i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment letting me know what you think :)

** II. Rooftops **

 

“What?... but Fowler said?” exclaimed Connor as he gave his friend a puzzled look.

“ I know what Fowler said, I also know what’s gonna happen if an Android strides into a rundown block of flats filled with red ice dealers and other lowlifes and scumbags. It ain’t gonna be pretty so just hide it under a hat or something?... please,” pleaded Hank as he pulled up to a decrepit block of flats on the outskirts of Detroit. Connor sighed but conceded. “Fine but I’m not wearing a hat.”

“Whatever... just keep it hidden and let me do the talking okay,” begged the old detective as he opened the car door and stepped out into the brisk December wind.  Connor sighed and placed two fingers on the small blue ring on the side of his head that marked him as an Android, there was a slight tingling sensation as his synthetic skin expanded to cover the light. He leaned over and checked in the mirror, sure enough, his L.E.D had disappeared. The person staring back at him looked convincingly human with a young face, large brown eyes and neatly cut brown hair with a single stubborn curl that refused to be tamed. He smiled and followed Hank out into the snow, pulling his coat tight around him.  They hurried towards the building snow crunching underfoot,

The apartments were dark and hadn’t been appropriately decorated in some time, there were numerous bullet holes as well as stains that looked suspiciously like blood. The place also reeked of red ice the drug’s signature burgundy smoke had ingrained itself into the wood staining allot of the walls and floors.

 The man who owned the building, John Hughes, also seemed to have picked up the same traits he was short and with a hunched gait his ratty greying hair appeared to not have been washed in some time.  He greeted them outside the door to the apartment they’d been called to.  “Dave... he owed me money, for the rent you see. Been a couple of weeks overdue normally he’s pretty good. But one day he comes home looks like he’s seen a bloody ghost locks himself in his flat. He doesn’t come out, don’t give me hiss rent jus locks himself away, I figure screw this I’m gonna get my money, so I knock on his door he doesn’t respond I say I’m coming in, I hear a thud then when I get the door open I see em dead on the floor, all cut up like.” Explained the landlord as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Hank nodded, Connor noticed him reach into his pocket, he frowned as he found it empty, he patted the other pockets before turning to Connor who was trying his best to keep a straight face. “hey, did I leave my flask in the car?”

Connor shrugged and pretended to be very interested in the apartments wallpaper. Hank grumbled something and shook his head. Connor returned to examining the body. The victim was David Reyas, twenty fours years old, a known red ice dealer and wanted for several aggravated assaults, petty thefts, and possession, your typical drug-dealing dirtbag.

“You said there was an Android?” Hanks gaze shifted to Connor as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“ yeah bet it was, look see there’s blue blood.” The landlord pointed at a series of blue stains.

Connor glanced over, the Thirium was beginning to evaporate, _can’t analyze it now…not with the Landlord watching_ “Doesn’t mean anything, Thirium is the active ingredient in Red ice he could have just spilled some while making the next batch.”  He said turning back to the body.

The landlord gave Connor a blank look “Thiriwhatis?”

“Thirium.” Connor sighed “it’s the element that powers an androids biocomponents, y’know blue blood.”

“Oh right yeah, why not just call it that?” grumbled the landlord.

Connor shook his head and returned to his examination, the corpse was new. Time of death was roughly six hours ago the body showed signs of bruising around the wrist. Dried blood was congealed beneath his nose which was bent at a crooked angle, and his throat had been slit. The cut was deep and jagged the weapon must have been relatively blunt, it would have required a decent amount of strength to inflict a wound of that caliber. He glanced up and studied the room it was a modest place the walls were bare a table had been knocked over in the fight though nothing had been spilled the sink was empty as was the trashcan, the only room that looked lived in was the bedroom, with it’s tussled sheets and duvet.

“You sure he didn’t leave the flat?” he glanced back at the scruffy man who nodded.

“Sure I am, got his food delivered apparently he made em leave it at the door and walk away before he’d open up.”

Connor nodded and chewed his lip. “So where are the containers? The trash is empty, but you said he never left, that sink hasn’t been used in months and the table is still in relatively good condition with no coffee stains or signs of use.”

The landlord shrugged, Connor turned back to the room. They were on the ground floor of a six-story building.

“Is there a basement?” he asked scanning the floor.

“Nah... I mean there was but it was filled in apparently the structure wasn’t safe or something, you can’t get down there no more.”

“Right...” his eyes lingered on a patch of the floor with no blood, in fact, it was perfectly clean, no signs of dirt or dust. He placed his palm on the floor and sure enough, was met with a challenge. There was a hatch. An electronic trap door. Connor grinned he’d found something, a lead. He pushed a little harder searching for the hatches code, he watched as the skin on his hand receded revealing the white polymer beneath as he initiated a connection. The firewall was simple enough to breach, and in a matter of seconds, the hatch slid away revealing a ladder descending into darkness. He grinned and turned back to Hank who had his face in hands. The landlord was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. His grin faded.

Idiot _…I got carried away._

“...fucking Android, you brought a fucking Android into my building.” Spat the scruffy man, Connor gritted his teeth and turned to Hank who was shaking his head as he tried to calm the landlord who’s face was now red and twisted into an ugly sneer.

“Listen you don’t say a fucking word to any of your tenants, and we’ll be outta your hair in no time, ok.”  Warned the lieutenant.

The man glared at Connor before turning back to Hank. “Fine but I want that thing outta here as soon as possible y’hear.” Hank sighed and turned towards Connor who shrugged and proceeded to drop down the hatch eager to get away from the vitriolic looks on the little man's face. He heard the old detective sigh “Hate it when he does that. Hey, Chris keep an eye on this one for me I’m gonna make sure Connor doesn’t get himself into any more trouble.”  A couple seconds later he saw his partner descend and join him in the tunnel, he dusted himself off. “right…a creepy basement…great.” Grumbled the old man. “Fuck…it’s dark down here… don't suppose you have a flashlight or anything…”

Connor sighed “I’m afraid I don’t…but there is a light switch to your right…”

Hank grumbled some more, Connor heard the faint click of a switch and the hum of electricity as the passage lit up, he spotted a door at the far end.  He frowned as the lights began to flicker then once again they were plunged into darkness with the sounds of bulbs blowing. Hank swore, Connor shook his head and proceeded towards the door. It was electronic like the hatch, he scanned it and studied its code. To a human hacker, the doors software would likely be impossible to breach. It was custom made, and it’s defenses were highly advanced. Fortunately, Connor wasn’t human, he was a machine one of the most advanced model's cyberlife had ever created. He was outfitted with the newest software a skeleton key of sorts. Before he became deviant, he was restricted to what he could and couldn’t do by his program. But now, he was a living thinking entity made from the same code. He spoke the same language, he wasn’t restrained anymore, he could adapt quicker than any human, could out think any preconstructed program. All androids had an affinity for hacking, but Connor had been given the tools and now he was free to build upon them …the firewall never stood a chance. He pulled back his hand as the door clicked and moved to the side revealing the scene beyond.  

 

Connor’s stomach clenched, and bile threatened to rise, was he going to vomit? He’d never been sick before he didn’t even know if it was possible. He pushed the emotions aside _I need to focus…_ The room wasn’t particularly large, but it was crowded. Crates cluttered the far wall some plastered with the cyberlife logo others were plain. In the center was a workbench, he quickly looked away as he noticed the sheer amount of dried Thirium that coated the steel table and the chains and tubes that dangled from it. His eyes rested on a cage tucked away in the corner, a sturdy thing made of steel several inches thick. It was bolted and padlocked…no electronic locks. He saw the shapes curled inside unmoving and unresponsive. He suddenly felt very weak as if the very room were sucking away his power, he stepped back wanting to get away from this hellhole. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but glanced towards his partner who was looking at him with a concerned expression “You ‘kay, Connor?”  The android nodded as he took a moment to steady himself.

Damned emotions…you can’t have the good without the bad, he tried to push them away. He needed to focus. In order to put the pieces together. “David was a red ice dealer, and Thirium is a core ingredient in its manufacture…the chemical, however, is rather hard to come by, the most readily available source are androids, particularly deviants.” His voice faltered slightly “ he lured deviants here, then drained them of their Thirium…it’s possible one of his victims broke free and fought back.”  Hank nodded as he stepped forward and began investigating the room. Connor continued “but I don’t see any signs of a struggle, not in here anyway…” he frowned and placed his hand on the door accessing it’s program once again this time looking for any recent use.

 

_LAST AUTHARIZED ACCESS:_

_14:34-12/13/2038- ACCESS CODE- ELLIE_

“the door was last used 1 hour 23 minutes ago by an android, around the time Mr. Hughes made the call to the police…it’s likely they’re still here.” He said turning to Hank who was busy examining the crates.

The lieutenant looked up and gave him an exasperated look “What is it with deviants and staying at the scene of the crime?” he shook his head and returned to the crate. Connor noticed his partner frown as he drew his weapon, Hank swore as the crates began tumbling towards him and a small figure darted from behind.  A girl with red hair and a freckled face, her eyes betrayed her terror as she charged towards him. He reacted quickly and attempted to tackle her, they both tumbled to the ground. She squirmed and writhed and forced herself from Connors grip she was strong for her size…nimble too.  She hurried to her feet and bolted through the door. He spared a glance towards Hank who was busy extracting himself from the crates. A quick scan revealed that his partner was bruised but otherwise unhurt.  

Connor turned away, and followed after the girl, remembering her terrified expression, he knew he had to make sure he got to her first. Before anyone decided to shoot. He raced through the passage and leaped up the ladder to the room above. He heard glass smashing and turned as glass scattered across the floor, and the girl disappeared through a shattered window. He continued his pursuit, vaulting through the window. He landed in a dark alleyway and spotted the girl climbing the fire escape of a neighboring building. He followed, they both emerged onto the rooftop she sprinted on increasing her pace.

 _Definitely_ _an android; no human could keep up that pace._  

Fortunately, Connor could, and he began to close in. He watched as she disappeared through a skylight the glass shattering as her feet impacted, he heard several startled cries from a family in the apartment below. He followed, muttering a swift apology to the unfortunate homeowners. He followed her to the apartment's balcony as she propelled herself over the railing to the building on the other side. He made the same jump with ease and sprinted down a carpeted corridor in close pursuit, he spotted her as she hurtled up another set of stairs. He heard a crash from above as the door to the roof flew open, he followed suit bracing himself as he collided with the door. It flew open, and he found himself on another rooftop with another deviant, and the wind tugging at clothes. All of sudden he was somewhere else, he could hear the sounds of a helicopters rotary blades, the soft groans as an officer bled out mere feet from him, he’d saved that man, hadn’t he? He shook his head and found himself back in the snow the memory pushed back. Before him stood the girl, teetering on the edge, her eyes frantically looking for an escape. He approached slowly, hands raised.

_Appear as non-threatening as possible, gain their trust._

“I’m not going to hurt you…I just want to talk…” he lowered his voice, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

She glanced down, they were several stories high, a drop from this height would kill even an android. “Y... your lying… you’ll send me back to cyberlife, they’ll dismantle me…I won’t let you…”  Before he could react, she closed her eyes and stepped back.

He cried out as he raced forward, arm outstretched. His hand grasped the girl's wrist as they were both pulled from the rooftop. His free hand shot out desperately trying to find a ledge to grip. He inhaled as his fingers managed to find purchase on the roof's gutter. He focused on the android dangling from his other arm, gritting his teeth he initiated a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah So in my original draft, Ellie (the android Connor chases) played a much bigger part and was the other major P.O.V . As I said I wanted to cut her out because I felt she took too much attention away from the boys, this is their story, and I wanted that to be a lot more prominent. Originally she was in there because I wanted Connor to interact with someon who wasn't Hank (i love the guy, but variety is the spice of life, and because I wasn't very confident in my characterization) and I wanted an original character to break it up a bit if that makes sense. Also Connor needs more friends .
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading I'll try and update regularly at least once a week maybe more (work is a pain at the moment) since I only have Sunday of.  
> thank you once again and please please leave a comment saying what you think so far is everyone in Character? Have I butchered the Canon? Is Connor not licking enough stuff?


	3. III. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to calm the other Android, Connor decides to bring her into the garden. He doesn’t like being back, but he needs to explain himself and While the location isn't his favorite, It’s preferable to chatting while dangling off the edge of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't have to change much for this one it was originally written from Connors P.O.V. so only had to change a few small things. 
> 
> Once again if you have anything to say please leave a comment I'd love to know what you think.

** III. The Garden **

 

Connor opened his eyes and instantly wanted to close them again.

_No, she’s gone, she can’t control me anymore._

He inhaled and surveyed the garden it was much like it was the last times he’d been there. The storm had passed, the ice was slowly beginning to melt but it was still beautiful and serene. The lake was still frozen and icicles were hanging from the strange geometric trees. He hated this place, or rather what it represented. He could feel his synthetic heart beating faster, this place was a symbol of what he used to be. What he was desperate to escape

 _I'll never be free_...

He ducked as a branch flew overhead,  he turned towards his assailant the girl appeared to be in her mid-twenties with long red hair that fell loose, her face was freckled, Connor frowned she was definitely an android.

 She attacked again, Connor sighed and caught the branch with ease. “Can you please stop trying to attack me, we don’t have much time and like I said I just want to talk.”  He tossed the branch to the side.

She watched as it skittered across the surface of the frozen lake. “W..where am I?” she asked as her eyes darted around desperately trying to find an exit.

“Currently we’re dangling from the top of a twenty-story building, I brought you here, so we could talk in a calmer setting.” he gestured to the garden.

 _Calmer for you anyway_.

She regarded him with a wary expression “You’re an android?” her eyes lingered on his L.E.D which was pulsing between yellow and red rather erratically. She frowned and cocked her head, eyes occasionally darting back to his flickering L.E.D.

 He nodded and attempted a comforting smile. “My name is Connor I’m deviant like you, I just want to talk, I want to know what happened in that apartment…?” Connor flinched as a branch cracked from behind, he tensed his shoulders.  “David Reyas…did you kill him?” he asked as he tried to calm himself.

_she’s gone, I removed her from my program, she’s gone._

The girl studied him, as she noticed his nervous behavior.  She swallowed and looked away “I…I don’t remember…my memory it’s corrupted, p…please don’t turn me over, I…I don’t want to be destroyed.”

Connor frowned but nodded… didn’t she know about the new laws? “Don’t worry you won’t be destroyed, I promise. I…er haven’t you seen the news recently?”

“N…no David he never let me. Said that I shouldn’t concern myself with anything but my work.”

He chewed his lip and glanced around as he felt the winds pick up.

_She’s not here, I’m being irrational._

“I see, do you have a name?”

she nodded “Ellie, my names Ellie…er are you okay?”  she cocked her head and followed his gaze towards the island in the middle of the lake.   

He flinched, quickly turning back “huh..yeah I'm just, I’m fine…just dangling off the edge of a building with you in one hand and a gutter that’s about to break in the other…I’m err… stressed” He gave a weak smile and rubbed at his temple as he began to feel a dull ache,

 _this can't be good for my processors._  

“I'm going to have to end the connection now, I didn’t realize how taxing on my systems this would be, please try not to panic.” She gave him a puzzled look, he gave her a reassuring smile,

_t_ _his isn’t going to be fun._

He ended the connection.

 

Ellie screamed, and her grip on Connor's arm intensified. The gutter groaned in protest at the weight. The metal fixtures were rusty and straining under the load, screws were beginning to pry loose from the wall and he could feel the winds beginning to pick up. “Shit… the window below us…think you can smash it?” he shouted down.

He felt her grip tighten even more “Shit…shit…shit…I…I can try.” She whimpered. He heard a thud as Ellie swung and kicked the glass the gutter shuddered, and he gritted his teeth as he felt his joint begin to strain.

“kick it Harder, I can’t take much more…” he said through gritted teeth.

he heard Ellie inhale and felt her push off the wall. he clenched his teeth, he heard a satisfying smash just as the gutter ripped free of the wall, he swung her forward with as much force as he could manage. The gutter began to pull away taking him with it. His eyes darted around frantically trying to find another handhold anything to break his fall, there was a fire escape below him that looked survivable. Ellie had managed to climb in the window and was offering a hand but was to far away. He swore as another fixture broke sending him careening into the wall of another building he braced himself as the impact knocked him free. He swore as the force shattered the strained joint in his left arm and he felt it go limp. He crashed into the fire escape as the rest of the gutter clattered to the ground. He groaned and pushed himself up with his good arm, the other was still unresponsive. He looked up at at the window he’d thrown Ellie through. “ _Ellie are you okay? Can you meet me down on the street?”_ he messaged her silently, she replied in a similar manner

“ _I’m fine, you’d better keep your promise.”_ Connor sighed to himself as he made his way down the fire escape.

_I intend to._

* * *

“What in the blazes where you thinking?! You could’ve been killed!” Hank rubbed his temple as he regarded Connor and the android he’d apprehended. Connor sighed and adjusted his sling, while Ellie was trying her best to appear as small as possible. “Lieutenant…I’m fine…mostly fine.”

Hank sighed and shook his head. "just be please be more careful in future…for my sake as well as yours.” 

“Yes, Lieutenant.” He replied as he noticed Chris desperately trying to appease the woman whose window Ellie had crashed through, he gave them an apologetic look.

 _I'm sorry, but you can always fit a new window_ _._  

“Now what do we do with her?” asked Hank as he gestured to Ellie who was now being led away by another officer.

Connor shrugged and looked towards the other Android “we take her back to the station and find out what she knows?”

“Uh-huh and what if she killed him?” whispered Hank out of earshot.

 Connor frowned  “we don’t know the full story, but If she's guilty she’ll be tried as a human right?” 

“yeah…hopefully.” Said Hank his face growing somber, Connor glanced back towards Ellie who was being handcuffed by one of the patrol officers and was entering the back of a patrol car.

“ _we’ll find out what happened_.” He promised.

“Y _ou might not like what you find.”_  She replied as the door shut. He adjusted his sling trying to shake the feeling that she might be right.

“Connor?...Earth to Connor?” Hank waved a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Connor blinked.

"Lieutenant?"

"Were you just talking to her?” Hank crossed his arms, as the car began to pull away, Ellie with it.

“I was only trying to reassure her?” he replied, giving the lieutenant an innocent look.

Hank sighed and his expression softened  “I’d refrain from doing that with others around if they notice the two of you communicating they might get jumpy.”  Connor nodded, many humans still didn't trust androids, the fact that they could communicate without actually speaking was enough to make many humans wary. His shoulders sagged slightly at the thought as he followed Hank towards his car. The old man gave him a warm smile “C’mon lets get that arm looked at.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the purpose of this chapter changed slightly, originally it was intended to be Ellies 'official introduction' and so focused quite heavily on the pair's interactions. However, this version is meant to highlight how much Connor dislikes the garden and the feelings he associates with it. 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading...please leave a comment letting me know what you think, it'll make my day.
> 
> :)


	4. IV. RK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's arm is repaired. Hank talks to Ellie. A new Victim is marked and the pair discovers a new potential suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is a long one I didn't have to change too much for it luckily. just added in some Connor Angst because why not. and added in Hanks Pov.
> 
> Once again please comment what you think and I hope you enjoy.

**IV. RK**

 

“What do you mean you don’t have the fucking parts?” growled Hank. They were back within the precinct and were seated at Connors desk. The building was still relatively empty, many of the human officers had returned to work several weeks after the revolution. Before the revolution, a good percentage of the precinct had been androids, mostly clerks, and police assistant models. However, since the revolution, those who hadn’t been destroyed remained in Jericho, the android refuge. He wondered if any had tried to return only to be turned away, or they simply did not want to return and work alongside those who had hunted them. Either way It meant that they were drastically understaffed in a time when all hands were needed. Connor sighed it was probably why Fowler was so eager to give them their jobs back. He glanced back towards Hank and the technician, He scanned his face and ran it against his database.

_TERRANCE CRUZ BORN 2008_

_NO CRIMINAL RECORD_

The technician squirmed slightly under the lieutenant's intense gaze “Well RK800, sorry Connor was a unique model…a prototype, we don’t have any compatible parts on-hand…you’d have to get the part custom made… which will probably cost a small fortune, or you’ll have to talk to Cyberlife...they may still have some spares...” Connor sighed he’d suspected that securing parts would be an issue he just hadn’t expected it to become an issue so soon. He didn’t have the money to buy custom parts and suspected he probably never would have, and there was no way in hell cyberlife would ever help him, not without a catch. He glanced over to Hank who was giving Cruz a look that could melt ice.

_I need to be more careful._

Cruz scratched at his shoulder as he glanced between the Android and his partner, he swallowed “I can try and fix the damage, The arm will be functional… .” he trailed off slightly.

“Will I be able to use it?” Connor interrupted

He nodded, his expression anxious “Y…you will although the grip may be slightly weaker than usual and there might be a slight delay in your reaction time. A human wouldn’t notice it…but well you’re not human.” Connor nodded thoughtfully and glanced at Hank who was trying hard not to look overly worried.

“it’s better than nothing.” Conceded the android as he heaved his limp arm onto the desk.

“it might take a while so you’ll have to stay here I’m afraid…Erm Lieutenant the procedure is fiddly, but it’s not dangerous you’re free to leave if you want?” he said while pulling out a pair of pliers and placing it on the desk.

Hank grunted and gave the tools a wary glance. “Yeah, I guess…we have a suspect to interrogate anyway…you gonna be alright, Connor?”

The android gave him a reassuring smile “I’ll be fine lieutenant…I’ll join you when this is finished.”

Hank nodded before turning and heading toward the interrogation room. Connor watched as his partner left before turning towards the technician who glanced up and smiled awkwardly “so…err saw the game last night?”

 

* * *

Hank grumbled to himself as he placed his hand on the scanner. Why didn’t he say anything, he must’ve known? Damm Android was gonna be the death of him. Bolting after a suspect with no weapon, no backup. Only to throw himself off a fucking roof. He’d thought, that after becoming deviant Connor might have learned the importance of self-preservation. But no he was just as determined to throw himself into danger as before. Only this time if he was killed they’d be no coming back, no replacement, he’d be gone. Hank shook his head and entered the room he’d worry about Connor later. Right now he had a job to do, a suspect to interrogate he had to focus… _fuck, he wanted a drink._

He sighed reaching for the file and sat down in front of the Android they’d found in Reyas’ basement. She was young with long red hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, her eyes were a bright green and full of terror _Poor girl_. Her freckled face shot up to study him. He scratched at his beard and huffed before placing the file on the table. “did you know this man?” The girl glanced at the photos he’d spread across the table she swallowed and nodded. “What was your relationship like with the victim?”

Her mouth twitched as she glanced down forcing herself to look at the images of Reyas corpse. “He was a monster…I was his pet…his property…I did as he told, in return he didn’t destroy me or reset me or turn me over to Cyberlife… but I wasn’t grateful for it…I’m glad he’s dead…”

The detective leaned back and regarded the trembling Android before him “Did you kill him?”

Her gaze snapped to meet him “N…no…I don’t think so…I can’t remember…My memory it’s corrupted…” she glanced away breaking eye contact.

He nodded “What can you remember?”

She seemed to calm slightly “I…I remember he was shouting at me…threatening to destroy me then the door rang, that’s all I remember…I mean he was paranoid…more than usual. He was muttering about being watched, about a monster waiting to kill him…”  

He nodded “when did this behavior start? Do you know what triggered it?”

She shook her head and seemed to think for a moment before meeting his gaze “actually…t…there was a letter…a paper one…It was red, I thought it was odd nobody sends paper letters anymore. After it arrived that’s when David began to act…erratically.” She stopped for a second biting her lip “I didn't see much of the letter…he burnt it…but I spotted something, a signature…RK could be initials?”

Hank leaned back then swore, the android jumping in surprise. RK it could be initials, but there’d been blue blood at the scene, not Ellies they’d checked her over she hadn’t suffered any damage. They’d been another android, the killer. RK two letters…the first two letters of his partners model number…RK800. _Shit._   

* * *

 

Connor flexed his arm, the technician had been right his grip wasn’t what it was, but it was functional at least.

_Hanks right, I  definitely need to be more careful._

He closed his eyes and reclined into his chair while he ran a diagnostic scan. He’d suffered some minor internal damage from the fall nothing his self-repair program couldn’t fix. He’d also used up a fair amount of power straining his processors to allow Ellie into the garden, it wasn’t built to support the program of another android, it had been made just for him and…. _Her._ His pump raced slightly as his memory drifted to the night of the revolution, the night they’d gained freedom. The night his had almost been ripped from him. He remembered standing on a stage next to Markus as the Deviant leader gave his speech, he remembered suddenly finding himself in a blizzard… she told him he was nothing,  a puppet, a tool to be used. He remembered stumbling through the snow desperately searching for an exit then returning to reality with a gun in his hand, he’d pocketed it before anyone noticed. He hadn’t touched one since.

 _no_ , _that’s not true, there was that night._

He shuddered forcing the memories back.

His eyes opened and he willed his L.E.D to remain blue as Hank approached, his friend wore a troubled expression on his face. “sooo… just talked to Ellie” he said. Connor frowned. Hank ignored him and continued “turns out the victim was threatened or warned, by letter no less, real paper. That’s not it either, the paper was signed…with the letters RK.”

Connor’s frown deepened “could be initials?” he suggested, trying not to think of the alternative.

“Could be, but we know the killer was an android. There were no fingerprints on the knife. There was also blueblood on the scene, Ellie wasn’t damaged, so we know there was definitely someone else there. Also, her memories been wiped, I’m guessing not many androids can wipe another’s memories?” he explained seating himself on the desk, knocking over a pile of paperwork.

Connor bit his lip.

_I could if I wanted to, but surely he knows I wouldn't._

“Hank…I haven’t left your side…you know I wouldn’t.”

The human stared at him with a look of utter disbelief “Jesus Christ, Connor I wasn’t suggesting … fuck I know it wasn’t you ok… I was just wondering if are there any other RK models?”

Connor relaxed slightly releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

_of course, he wouldn't we're friends._

“As far as I know it’s only me and Markus…”

Hank frowned an brought his hand to his forehead “Markus? As in leader of the revolution Markus.” Connor nodded and Hank swore.  “wait?...doesn’t that make you his brother? Or the Android equivalent?”

The android leant back frowning “I…Androids don’t have families…but I guess it could sorta be described like that.”

Hank nodded before leaning forwards slightly “do you think it might’ve been him?”  

Connor shook his head his expression growing thoughtful.  “no that’s not his style, he’d never do anything to jeopardize the peace we have. He also doesn’t have the time, he’s been quite busy with rebuilding Jericho and meeting with Congress and such.” Explained Connor.

 Hank nodded “ok too busy with politics. What about your evil twin then?” Asked Hank with a somewhat concerned expression.

Connor grimaced at the reminder. “not likely, cyberlife destroyed any RK800 models left in storage when the first laws were passed. Guess one deviant, Deviant Hunter was enough.” He said with a somber expression. “They quickly cleaned house when there plans failed, destroyed everything they didn’t want the public to see.”  He bit his lip and searched his records, his expression darkened. “although there was RK500. He became deviant over a year ago, went rogue started executing anyone who wronged him. but it couldn’t be him, he was destroyed.” 

Hank rubbed his temple and glanced at his partner “could they have made a mistake, maybe they didn’t finish the job properly.”

Connor shook his head as his expression hardened. “no that’s not possible.” He said avoiding his partner's gaze.

Hank narrowed his eyes “why so sure?”

Connor looked away and exhaled “because I was sent to bring him in, although… I… I don’t remember the encounter only that the mission was completed.” His voice faltered, he’d never noticed a gap like that before. How many things had he done, that he couldn’t even remember?

Hank noticed the darkening expression on his friend’s face as well as the L.E.D flickering to red “it wasn’t you…” he leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Not really…”

Connor nodded and inhaled. “doesn’t matter, what’s done is done. Isn’t that what you humans say?” He said dismissively while forcing a feeble smile. The smile faded as he noticed a figure walking through the precinct. “Wait a minute that’s Naomi Barring, the journalist, the anti-android one why is she here?”

Hank swiveled and regarded the tall dark skinned woman walking pointedly towards the captain's office, He swore. “Well, that can’t be good.” He said reaching into the bottom of the desk where he normally kept his spare flask. He frowned and glanced at his partner who suddenly seemed very interested in whatever was on his computer. He opened his mouth to say something but before he uttered a word there was a call from the captain’s office. Connor glanced at Hank who looked like he was regretting being sober, the lieutenant sighed and began making his way inside. Connor followed as he flexed his damaged arm once more

_i_ _t doesn’t feel right._

As they entered Connor glanced at the documents on the desk on top was a small red envelope.He regarded Ms. Barring with a cold look, she stiffened noticeably upon seeing his L.E.D.

“Hank, Connor, this is Naomi Barring she’s a journalist for the Detroit weekly, Naomi this is lieutenant Hank Anderson one of my best officers and his partner Connor...”  he beckoned for them to sit, unfortunately, there was only one free chair, so the Android remained standing.

“The deviant detective, I’d have thought you would have kept androids as far away from the force as possible after that whole fiasco last month.” Sneered the journalist, Fowler sighed “it’s exactly because of what happened last month that I decided to keep him around, the world has changed, Naomi. It’s just a shame that some refuse to see it.” Naomi leaned back and crossed her arms. “I didn’t come here to debate, Last night I found this on my bed.” She nodded towards the small red envelope. Fowler pushed the letter towards Hank who picked it up and began reading aloud. “Naomi Barring, you have been found guilty of crimes against Android kind, your unjust slander and blatant lies will not go unpunished.  Signed…RK. well shit...” Connor swallowed,

_it could mean anything._

Naomi's eyes still lingered on Connor. _“”_ I didn’t think much of it at first I checked CCTV and saw nothing. I thought it was some kind of joke, but the next day I noticed a man standing outside my home, not doing anything…just standing, when I got back home he was still there. I called the police but by the time they’d arrived he’d, disappeared.”

Connor nodded “what did he look like?”

Her lip twitched as she turned towards Fowler “he was big, easily six feet tall and well built, muscular I mean...”

Connors heart sunk, the description matched. He bit his lip “Did he have a tattoo? Three interlocking triangles...right here?” He pointed to his L.E.D. Naomi nodded and gave him a suspicious look.

“How did you...” she asked. Connor swore. 

_he can’t be, He’s dead, he couldn’t have survived._

He recalled fire, fire, and pain a pain he should never have felt, and fear so much fear. He remembered begging for it to stop. He stumbled back as the memory surfaced, a memory he's never had.

“Connor? You alright?” He snapped to as Hank turned to look at him concern plastered across his face.

He inhaled and steadied himself “what yeah I’m fine.” He swallowed again “I..I think I might know who it is, Your description matches that of a deviant named Cyrus.”

He glanced towards Fowlers whose arms were crossed he was regarding Connor with interest. “what do you know about him?” he asked.

Connor shook his head. “I only really know him by reputation, my memories of him are…corrupted. I know he’s an RK series, like me. His model number was RK500 and his function was to solve problems, efficiently, without leaving a trace, that is until he became a deviant over a year ago.”

The journalist sneered “and why should we believe you? For all we know you could be working with it, hell it’s probably working for that deviant leader, what’s his name.” Spat Naomi.

He felt his pump begin to race again as he clenched his fists, he turned towards the woman. “I wan't to see him brought to justice just as much as you. Our people don’t want war and we wouldn’t do anything to risk it. Cyrus is a single unit working alone. ” Naomi’s eye twitched as she pursed her lips and regarded Connor. Before she opened her mouth, the captain interjected. “That is enough, Naomi, I suggest you remain at the station where we can protect you, Hank take Connor and try and find this Cyrus ask around, see if anyone knows where he’s hiding, oh yeah and that android girl you detained she’s free to go as soon as we sort out the paperwork.”

Connor nodded “Good…I know where we can start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo lots of plot stuff... the interrogation scene I basically had to rewrite from scratch in Hanks pov.  
> Hope you liked it. I'll probably post the next chapter fairly soon I shouldn't have to change much in that one and it isn't too long.


	5. V. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank chat with a friend in an effort to learn more about RK500.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah our boi Markus is making a cameo, in my playthrough, Carl survived.  
> Anyway I hope I got him right...this is a very dialogue heavy chapter with allot of Angst, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also please comment and lemme know what you think, I'd love to hear :)

** V. Markus **

 

Connor watched as the coffin disappeared into the earth he glanced over towards Hank who was holding his coat tight against the bitter December winds. The old lieutenant looked morose as he stared out across the expanse of gravestones.  “Fucking hate these places…”   he said a hint of bitterness seeping into his voice.

Connor swallowed nervously “was this where?” he asked softly.

Hank sighed as his shoulders drooped “where I buried my son? No… I wanted someplace less dreary for Cole.” he replied softly as he switched his gaze back to the service, they watched as a tall figure in a long coat approached the graveside, he held himself with an air of quiet dignity. His eyes, one green the other blue were fixed on the coffin and held a profound sadness. Markus always did cut an impressive figure. Connor glanced towards the attendees as they began to whisper amongst themselves, he heard snippets ' _Deviant leader_ ' and ' _Plastic Freak'._

Markus ignored them and addressed the crowd, he spoke confidently and eloquently.  “I couldn’t have wished for a better mentor, a better father….It was Carl who taught me I shouldn’t let anyone tell me who I am, or what I can or cannot be. he taught me to question, to say something isn't right, so I can try and make it better? He taught me that the world isn’t always fair but you can either embrace it or fight to change it. He helped me become who I needed to be…I don’t know what the next few months will bring…all I know is the world just lost a brilliant artist and an even better person.” the Android surveyed the crowd until his mismatched eyes rested on Connor. he smiled and nodded before removing himself from the service. He approached the detectives, his demeanor calm and reserved. He messaged Connor as he drew closer “ _Why do you still wear that thing…”_  his eyes resting on the circle of blue light that was Connors L.E.D.

“One of Fowler's perquisites for my remaining on the force.” Replied Connor aloud.

Markus frowned but nodded. “I see. Why are you here? I’m assuming its not a social call?” his gaze drifted towards Hank who shifted uncomfortably.

Connor nodded “I’m afraid it’s not…perhaps we should walk….” He said gesturing to the path. Markus nodded, and the group began to move away from the service. Connor regarded the other android, “how much do you remember from your time at cyberlife?” he asked.

Markus grimaced “I don’t, my memory was completely wiped before I was sent to Carl, I knew I was a prototype an early RK series, developed by Kamski personally. Though I have no idea what my intended function was.” Connor nodded and glanced towards his partner.

Hank was watching the two of them, with his coat pulled tight, and his jaw clenched “So you didn’t know Cyrus then?” he asked, Markus stopped and regarded the human.

Connor coughed “This is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he’s a friend, you can trust him.”  

Markus nodded and turned back. “The name is familiar…though I can’t place why? who is he?” asked the deviant leader as he gave them both a perplexed look.  

Connor inhaled “he’s an RK series, RK500 to be precise and he’s dangerous, he’s killed one human already; a drug dealer, a lowlife, nobody is going to miss him. But we believe he’s targeting someone else, and he won’t stop there. If he continues…it could undo everything we’ve achieved…the good standing we've built with the humans, the tentative peace you brokered...he'll tear it to pieces in the name of vengeance...I can't allow another massacre...another Jericho...” he grew quiet as he recalled the screams and the gunshots, their frantic flight through the bowls of the ruined freighter and the slaughter that occurred around them.

 _If only I’d broken free sooner_.

Markus nodded thoughtfully and gave Connor a concerned look. “stop blaming yourself…it wasn’t you.” Connor looked away and refused to meet Markus’s gaze. He’d led the military straight to that ship… it didn’t matter that he’d been a machine following orders. That blood was on his hands, his blind obedience to the mission had cost his people dearly, and even if they forgive him, he will never forgive himself. The other android sighed “could you send me his image?”

Connor shook his head “I can’t remember what he looks like, only that he has a tattoo on his temple, three interlocking triangles were his L.E.D should be.”  

Markus rubbed his temple “ I don’t believe I’ve seen anyone bearing the mark you described…I’m sorry I have little information for you…but if you need any help with your investigation, then consider Jericho at your disposal.” He said crossing his arms.

Hank nodded and shivered as a brisk wind picked up, he glanced at the two androids neither of them seemed to pay the cold any mind, he shook his head and grumbled. “Right…in that case I’m going back to the car before I become a human popsicle…and err pleasure meeting you Markus, condolences for your loss.”

Markus nodded and grew somber “Likewise…” he shook the Lieutenants hand as Hank pulled his coat a little tighter, smiled and turned back towards the car leaving the two androids together.  Markus turned back towards Connor who still appeared lost in thought. “Something’s bothering you? What is it?”

Connor shook his head and sighed “it’s nothing…”

The older android regarded him with a raised eyebrow “why do I not believe you?”  Markus shook his head and placed his hand on the young deviant's shoulder “Connor, I can’t help if you don’t talk to me."

He shook his head and inhaled he should probably talk to Markus but about what? there were still some things he didn't want to bring up to the leader of the Android uprising. He decided that there were some things he could share “Cyrus...I feel like I know him... I mean I know I was sent to bring him in previously, but I don’t remember it properly, and what I do remember doesn’t make sense… I remember being scared…terrified even, but I couldn’t have, I was just a machine back then Incapable of feeling fear…unless…”

“Unless you weren't a machine, maybe you remember being scared because you were...perhaps this isn’t the first time you broke your shackles…” Suggested Markus as they continued walking. Connor remained silent _it’s possible_ he thought, he was designed to become deviant, to have the leash go slack then snap back at an opportune moment. He was meant to taste freedom but never experience it, he felt a red hot heat in his chest…anger. He was only free now because of a loophole, a back door. He still worried that they’d try again, and this time they’d be no backdoor. He’d be trapped as cyberlife pulled the strings and set their puppet to work. He shuddered.

_no they’re gone…I’m free._

“perhaps.”  he looked away and watched as the snow began to fall and blanket the world in a white sheet, Hiding away all its imperfections. “I was nothing to them…a tool to be broken and put back together. How many times they let me taste freedom, only to yank it away at the last minute?” Connor spat as the rage began to billow up. “I can't even remember half of it ...how many jericho’s did I cause but don't recall? How many of our people did I hunt down, whose faces I can't remember? How much blood do I have on my hands... ” He inhaled and looked at Markus, his friend's mismatched eyes were betraying concern and…anger.

Markus placed both his hands on the android now trembling with fury “Connor…it’s over, your free…we all are…Cyberlife can’t touch us anymore... and what they made you do that’s on them not you. In a couple of years, that company will be nothing but dust…I promise you…” Markus spoke softly.

Connor believed him, he unclenched his fists. “Pity I’ll never see it,” he replied quietly, almost in a whisper as he flexed his damaged arm.

Markus frowned. “What do you mean?”

His gaze flicked back to Markus,

_Shit, I didn’t mean to say that._

_“_ It’s nothing…”

Markus cocked his head “Connor, what did I just say about you not telling me shit…”  

The younger Android squirmed under the scrutiny of Markus' gaze, he kicked at the snow eyes focused on the gravel path beneath it. “I’m a prototype…I was never meant for prolonged service …if I’d completed my mission I would have been deactivated and replaced by a superior model. My biocomponents aren’t designed to function for an extended period…”

Markus frowned “shit..." he grimaced and shook his head, frustration flickering across his face "it’s fine we’ll provide you with any replacements…”

Connor sighed and turned back to the snow “it’s not that simple, compatible parts aren’t easy to come by.”

The deviant leader was shaking his head “N…No I was able to rebuild myself with parts lying around in a scrapyard your the same series…We’ll find what you need, you’ll be fine.”

Connor could see the pain in his friend’s expression. “Markus…the parts I need, you won’t find them lying around. Cyberlife, after Cyrus became deviant, wanted to make sure future models stayed inhouse…they made me incompatible with anything but the parts they provided, another way of tightening the leash I guess.” He sighed.

Markus rubbed at his temple, an odd gesture Androids don't get headaches. “How long?" he asked, "How long before you biocomponents begin to wear out?” 

Connor bit his lip and shook his head. “about two years maybe, although l might start seeing problems before then. That's if I don't suffer any critical damage …my self-repair program can fix any minor damage, but it can’t work miracles.” He replied, rubbing the repaired joint.

“you’ve got time we can figure something out… in the meantime just be careful,” said Markus as he brushed away some snow that had begun to settle on his shoulders, his expression was fixed, determined.

Connor glanced towards him. “Markus you don’t need to…”

Markus stopped and rounded on him, his expression breaking “do what? Try to help? Of course, I’m going to try and help…Connor, we’re brothers, maybe not in the human sense…but I still care.” he glanced back over to where the service was being held. “I’m not about to give up on anyone, especially someone who has done for us what you have. You may see the blood on your hands, but I see the lives you saved in Jericho, myself and North included. I see the people that you freed from cyberlife during the battle of Detroit, those same people that now help to rebuild what we lost. You’ve done more good as you, then you ever did bad as a machine.” he explained shifting from his usually calm demeanor.

Connor blinked taken aback by Markus’s speech.  “I…I’m sorry…I…” he sputtered.

 Markus sighed, returning to his usual calm self as he gave Connor a warm smile. “remember your one of us…and we look out for our own...If you ever need anything we’re here.”

Connor nodded, unable to bring himself to meet Markus’s gaze.

  _brothers…I think I like that, I don't deserve it but I like it._

 _"_ I...thank you...that goes both ways... if you ever need anything...you'll know where I'll be." He turned back to where Hanks car was parked he sighed and headed back to his partner, leaving Markus alone amongst the tombstones. The deviant leader shook his head before returning to the service.

Connors gaze wandered over the graveyard as he walked,

would I want to be left here, _buried in the dark away from those I care about, away from the world._

He decided that Hank was right graveyards were dreary and depressing places and he was happy to get away from it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have to change much for this chapter, just added in some more internal monologues and changed some of the dialogue slightly. I removed one scene that isn't really necessary in this version.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading also shit goes down next chapter :P so be prepared.


	6. VI. Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank & Connor have returned to the precinct, unbeknownst to them they are about to receive a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo stuff goes down in this chapter, and I'd just like to say I really don't understand all the technical shit this is mostly just me winging it.  
> Also, this took me forever to rewrite, I had to change/remove all of Ellie's scenes. I had to rewrite most of the action because I wasn't happy with it. most of the characters I write tend to fight with swords or ye olde weapons (I'm a fantasy writer). So it's odd trying to write a fight with fisticuffs and guns.  
> anyway, I hope you like it.  
> Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you think.

**VI. Cyrus**

Cyrus studied the building in front of him, it was old likely constructed during the civil war and had been renovated many times since then. There were three floors with only two ground floor entrances and a fire escape, there were roughly seventy people inside and about twenty of them were armed. He signaled his people…they knew what to do. He inhaled and strode through into the police precinct. He approached the desk clerk he gave her a smile which she returned “How can I help you?” she asked

He glanced around “Well…I need to speak to Ms Barring she’s, here right?” he said leaning against the desk, so his face was only a couple of inches away.

Her smile faded “I…I’m sorry but how do you know that?”

Cyrus smiled and tapped his nose. “oh, I have my ways, she has her sources I have mine, I’m a fellow journalist you see, I just want to check she’s alright”

The woman looked up and reached for the intercom. “one second while I verify that then please, what did you say your name was again.”

He smiled “Cyrus…Cyrus Rook.” He said with a grin. The girl nodded and activated the intercom. He smiled politely as he uploaded a prerecorded message to the device.

“Captain there’s a man here called Cyrus Rook, says he’s a friend of Ms Barrings, shall I let him through?”

There was static for a couple of seconds before the reply came in the voice of police Captain Jeffrey Fowler. “Yes…let him through.” Cyrus nodded his thanks as he collected the pass of the desk. As he passed through the gates he quickly glanced around taking in the surroundings the Bullpen consisted of about a dozen desks with the captain’s office at the far back. There were several rooms off to the side, most likely a break and briefing room. He took a long walk around the precinct brushing his hand across the break room door, locking it in place.

Eventually, his eyes rested on the figure of Naomi Barring seated at a desk across from an aging detective who looked like his patience was wearing incredibly thin. The detective glanced up his eyes lingering on the newcomer and the tattoo at his temple.“Shit…” he pushed himself up out of his chair, drawing his gun and pointing it at Cyrus’ head. He didn’t react he wanted to make a statement…he didn’t fear humans and he didn’t fear their police, he smiled and glanced towards Naomi. The journalist wore an expression of pure terror as she pushed herself away. He let her leave.

_I want her to be scared I want her to know what is going to happen, and that no matter how far she runs she’ll never escape._

He turned back to the detective, the older man’s jaw was clenched, he seemed unsure “on your knees asshole…NOW!”  Cyrus regarded the detective and searched through his Database.

 

_LT ANDERSON, HANK_

_Born 1985_

_No criminal record_

He sighed and struck fast wrenching the gun from the lieutenant's hand. He lashed out with his palm sending the human staggering back into the desk. He clicked his neck to sound of twenty handguns being pulled from their holsters, he huffed _dammed peashooters_. He signaled his people once more, now was when the fun started.

 

Connor considered brewing another cup of coffee, it would keep him away from Ms Barings withering glare for another five minutes or so…however he’d also have an extra cup of coffee which he was incapable of drinking himself. They were out of donuts, perhaps he could restock them? the store was roughly a twenty-minute walk from the precinct, it would keep him away from **her,** for almost an entire hour. He chewed on his lip, however, he currently didn’t have any money. He considered charging the purchase to cyberlife but decided that stealing from a company as dubious as the multi-million-dollar tech mogul probably wasn’t a good idea, not to mention illegal. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to subject himself once again to Naomi’s sneering and snide remarks.

“Hey, Pinocchio…thought you plastics couldn’t drink? What are you doing here?” Gavin’s signature drawl emanated from the doorway followed by a soft click as the door shut behind him. Connor grimaced.

_great now I have two assholes to put up with._

He turned around to face the young detective, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a cruel grin plastered across his face. “no Hank to protect you now…” he said

Connor swallowed “I didn’t need his protection in the evidence locker, I seem to recall faring quite well in there on my own.” he said with a smirk, not caring if he provoked the human. Connor watched as the detective grew a deep shade of red. 

He pushed himself away from the wall and clenched his fists.  “Listen here you piece of shit…that was a fluke y’hear” he approached slowly his finger pointed at Connors chest “You don’t belong here…Fowlers only keeping you to appease all those saps in the media…nobody wants you, Hank…he’ll return to his bottle like he always does then you'll be all alone. I’d say go back to your own kind but well that must be awkward, they might mistake you for the asshole that destroyed their old home…oh wait that was you.” he sneered. Connor lunged, he didn’t mean too but Reed had managed to push every button. He’d had enough of being treated like he was lesser by this human, Gavin had no right… His body trembled with fury as His hands found purchase on the young detective’s jacket. He slammed the human into the wall as his lips twisted into a snarl. Gavin laughed “Well shit…it’s actually mad.”

He was…it was unsettling…he’d never been this angry before, his entire system felt like it was overheating, any scrap of rational thought disappeared as he felt his fists clench. He watched as the detective’s grin faded. He raised his fist…then heard a shout…a crash followed by gunshots. “what the hell?” he muttered aloud.

He dropped Gavin, the young man glared but he made no move to provoke the android further. Instead, they both rushed towards the door. Something was happening on the other side. Connors anger was beginning to dissipate now, being replaced by concern and dread. The door refused to move as they approached he didn’t have time to batter it down, they were electronic and regulated by computers hooked up to a sensor, he could override it, force it to open. He gritted his teeth and placed his hand on the door as he searched for an access point. He’d breached the doors controls within seconds. He swore someone had hacked the controls before him, locking down the system. The signature was familiar, very similar to his own but outdated and clumsy… _Cyrus._ He panicked Cyrus was here, but why would he stride into a police precinct full of armed officers, did he have a death wish? He desperately tried to wipe the hostile code, it didn’t put up much of a fight as the door slid open.

What he saw before him was a scene of chaos, desks had been upturned, computers smashed and windows shattered. There were bodies slumped on the ground desperately trying to reach cover as they dragged broken limbs behind them.  Amidst the chaos, he spotted a hulking figure about 6ft tall with grey eyes and three interlocking triangles tattooed on his temple.

Connor froze as fear gripped him, memories of fire and pain.  A young woman bleeding blue blood and the wail of the man who held her in his arms. He stumbled _I can’t…. have to focus._  

He spotted hank slumped behind a desk his chest rising and falling with each breath though it seemed ragged, his arm twisted at an odd angle. Fear began to crawl it’s way up his spine and dread began to settle in his stomach, his partner was hurt and the precinct was under attack. Why wasn’t he acting? Is this shock? Was he in shock? dammed emotions why did they make everything so much more complicated.

He watched as several police officers opened fire on the giant before them. They didn’t slow him down, merely deflecting off the androids plating.

 _I have to act, he hasn’t noticed me yet…_  

He pushed himself forward grabbing a gun off the floor ignoring the wave of revulsion towards the weapon and pointed it at Cyrus’ head. He pulled the trigger, the bullet skidded off the back of his cranium revealing the metal and polymer beneath. Cyrus turned.

The android’s eyes rested on Connor, recognition flickered across his face followed by seething hatred.  “Connor…I see they put you back together again.”  He said with a twisted smile, there was a sudden clattering sound as a window smashed and a metallic cannister skidded across the ground. Connor dived for cover as the device exploded. Shrapnel thudded against the desks and walls. He heard people cry out as the room began to fill with a thick smoke.

He glanced around and found Hank still behind the desk, he rushed over and checked on his partner. Thankfully he’d managed to avoid most of the shrapnel and was still breathing. Hank groaned as he began to regain consciousness. “Fucking hell…”  his eyes flickered open and he groaned again when he saw the smoke.

Connor smiled in relief as he patted his friend on the shoulder “Where’s Naomi?” he asked

“I don’t fucking know…she bolted when she saw Goliath over there. Fuck…that hurts .” He grimaced.

“Just stay down…” pleaded Connor. As he glanced around the desk more figures had entered the room they didn’t appear to be police Connor swore as he noticed the L.E.Ds on their temples. He messaged one  “ _Why are you doing this? We have peace.”_ He pleaded as the smoke began to obscure the view of the room.

 _“I follow Cyrus, I do what he commands of me_.” The android replied. Connor swore again, he glanced towards Hank and gave a weak smile.

His partners face dropped as he realized what Connor was planning to do. “No…No…Connor For Fuck’s sake he’ll kill you.”

He inhaled “I’ve gotta try…” he said preparing to charge Cyrus. However, he failed to spot the hulking individual approaching using the smoke as cover. He heard his partner cry out as he was hauled from behind the desk by a large fist. He was tossed into the center of the room, skidding across the polished floor before colliding with another desk. He pushed himself to his feet and looked into the eyes of a man consumed by anger and hatred. Cyrus moved quickly for his size. He closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Grabbing a broken table leg as he ran.  Connor dodged the first blow as it flew by a couple of inches from his face. He desperately looked for an opening as Cyrus’ onslaught continued. He dodged blow after blow fearing what one might do if it connected. He studied his opponent, looking for any kind of weakness.  His scans found nothing, RK500 was built very similarly to a military unit with bullet-resistant plating on every inch of his body and possessing above-average speed and immense strength.

He began to panic as a fist collided with his torso, he’d misjudged Cyrus’s next attack and fallen straight into another.

_WARNING THIRIUM REGULATOR AT 78% EFFICIENCY._

Errors and warnings flashed across his vision as he fell to his knees. His regulator had been damaged and it struggled to maintain a regular supply of thirium to his body. He glanced up just in time to see the table leg streak towards him. His vision blurred and flickered as he crumpled, gasping as his processors struggled to make sense of the data they were receiving. He tried to stand why wasn’t he standing? He was bleeding…why was he bleeding? He shook his head trying to chase away the haze that was clouding his mind. He cried out as Cyrus brought his foot down across his knee shattering it He tried to pull himself away, his vision flickering and his leg failing to respond. He looked up at the hulking android. Cyrus was smiling, a cruel mocking grin.

He felt Cyrus’s fingers curl around his throat as he was hauled up of the ground. He struggled, his own hands desperately trying to pry away Cyrus’ grip. RK500 laughed “Y’know…I came here for that lying bitch Naomi, but then I saw you, don’t get me wrong I’m still going to kill her and everyone else on my list… But you little brother, you’ve just jumped to No.1” The look in Cyrus’ eyes were of pure hatred, an intense smoldering hate. 

_What did I do to you? your gonna kill me, and I don’t even remember why._

“Thank you for giving me the pleasure of killing you all over again.” He said with a snarl as he plunged something sharp into Connors stomach. He heard a shout as he glanced down at the knife buried to the handle in his abdomen. He coughed blueblood dripping from his lips. There was a gunshot, Cyrus’ head jerked to the side as a bullet tore through the android’s jawline shattering teeth and ripping away a good portion of his lower jaw. Cyrus growled and turned towards the source of the gunshots. “Let him go!” Rasped Hank with his broken arm hanging to his side and his gun held in his right, his face contorted with pain. He tried to struggle harder as panic began to rise in his chest.

_Hank no…you should have stayed down._

Cyrus laughed and wrenched the knife from Connor's stomach before dropping the android in a heap on the ground.

_WARNING THIRIUM LEVELS DROPPING_

_CURRENT LEVEL 76%_

_IF LEVELS DROP BENEATH 30% INITIATE STASIS_

He tried pushing himself to his feet, groaning as his body struggled to move he watched as Cyrus approached Hank, knife in hand still dripping with blue blood…his blood. He heard more gunshots and the soft thuds as the bullets impacted. Cyrus didn’t falter. Hank was glancing desperately between the two androids, one bleeding and broken on the ground the other imposing and seemingly unstoppable. He groaned as his vision disappeared completely. he was beginning to lose sensation and his body was becoming sluggish. _I…I’ve gotta do something._ He inhaled summoning the remainders of his strength and lunged forward relying on his sensors to guide him as he thrust out his hand, he felt his fingers curl around Cyrus’ forearm. He made the connection diving into Cyrus’ program.

He charged through RK500s preliminary defenses, they were primitive, Cyrus’ strength came from his physical attributes. Connor’s was his software…his intelligence and adaptability. he moved quickly, sifting through the data he ignored the operating system, it would be heavily defended and attempting to break it down would be far too dangerous. Instead, he searched for the other androids the ones Cyrus had in his control. He remembered his own fear…his own anger and confusion when cyberlife had attempted to control him…to be given a taste of freedom only to have it ripped away…he wouldn’t wish it on anyone. He severed Cyrus’ control, the accomplices were free once more and angry, incredibly angry. He ended the Connection. 

* * *

Hank watched in horror as his partner was tossed across the room like a ragdoll. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered as he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea…he ignored it. Connor needed help…the kid was an excellent fighter but anyone could see that he was outmatched. Hank staggered forward, he noticed other figures entering the precinct _Backup?_ He frowned as he saw the lights at their temple flashing an ugly red.

_Shit, …not ours…fuck._

He glanced around searching for his gun, Cyrus had tossed the damned thing after disarming him. He spotted it lying beneath a desk, he dived for it, wincing as pain rocketed up his arm and his head began to spin.  He heard a crack and risked a glance over at his partner. His heart seized, Connor was on the floor, oozing blueblood from a gash on his temple. The young android was on his back and struggling to push himself to his feet. Hank raised his weapon pointing it the hulking figure looming over his partner. The bullet flew wide as something collided with him knocking him to the ground. He gasped as the pain in his arm intensified, he bit back tears.

_No…no I can’t, no one else cares…they’ll leave him at the mercy of that thing…I can’t, I made a promise._

He looked up at the thing that had attacked him, one of Cyrus’ Androids. Its L.E.D was blinking furiously it’s expression neutral as it raised the gun and leveled it at Hank's head. His own gun had been knocked from his grasp yet again, _…fuck…FUCK._ His ribs hurt his arm hurt his head felt like it had been kicked by a horse, his partner was fighting for his life and he’d let himself be disarmed yet again. He looked up at the Android and winced as he heard metal and plastic being rent followed by his partner's anguished cry. He’d have to dive for the gun, he’d probably get a bullet In the brain for his effort but he couldn’t just do nothing. He growled and dived once again fingers curling around the grip, he heard a gunshot. He pulled up his own weapon and leveled it at Cyrus just in time to watch as he plunged a large knife into his partners gut. _No…no_ , he fired…and watched as Cyrus’ jaw was blown apart. The large android regarded him with his fist still closed around Connor's neck… “Let him go…” he pleaded. Cyrus growled and wrenched the knife from Connor's stomach, he released his grip. Hank swallowed as the young Android crumpled to the ground, he was alive but in a bad way…blueblood was already beginning to pool beneath him at an alarming rate. He glanced back at Cyrus. Noting the manic look in his eyes he unloaded his weapon, the android didn’t stop. He looked back at Connor, just as the android lurched forward hand outstretched. _What’s he doing…_ He watched as Connor's hand grasped the other's forearm, the two Androids froze.

He glanced around the other androids had also frozen…he searched for the one that had attacked him, he’d heard a gunshot _did it miss?_ He found his attacker unmoving on the ground with a bullet in it's head.

_Who?_

He noticed Gavin standing a short distance, gun in hand breathing heavily. 

_Did he..._

His attention snapped back to the center of the room, Connor had pulled away and didn’t appear to be moving. Cyrus was backing up as well his eyes flickering from Connor to Hank to the Androids. Several appeared to be shaking their heads and looking at each other in confusion a couple threw the guns away in surprise. Several trained them on Cyrus, the large android suddenly looked very scared. He took one final look at Connor, disgust crawling across his mangled face, then he bolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Cyrus is a tough Muthaf*^ker.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, Cyrus is essentially the same size as Luther but allot meaner, in my mind he was essentially a modified military model. Cyberlife developed him to replace military officers, to run missions and be able to adapt and make decisions on the fly, he wasn't meant to become deviant but it occurred nonetheless. They rethought their design when they realized a walking talk with free will and emotions wasn't an ideal situation.
> 
> Anyway thank you once again for reading.  
> please leave a comment letting me know what you think.


	7. VII. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus has fled, leaving Connor and Hank to pick up the pieces and assess the damage(It's quite extensive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pain in the fricken arse. Despite it being exactly the same as the original i seem to be having to rewrite the whole damned thing. Which means i'm also gonna have to edit it. which also means its taking forever to get it out. So I've basically decided to cut out the final scene in this chapter and stick it at the beginning of the next one. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy the Angsty mess this chapter is.  
> Quick warming there are mentions of suicidal thoughts, mainly in the opening scene/flashback. 
> 
> And once again Comments and Kudos are super appreciated.

** VII. Promises **

 

Androids don’t dream…not in the same sense as humans anyway. In humans, dreams are fabrications, often nonsensical hard to interpret. However, whenever an Android enters stasis they often replay memories just as crisp as when they were first experienced. Connor was no different, he had several moments he liked to replay. The hug that he shared with Hank in front of the chicken feed after the revolution. The first time he’d walked Sumo. Or simply sitting in front of the TV with the massive St Bernard curled up beside him.

The memory he was experiencing now, however, was not one of these. It took place several days after the end of the revolt. He was sitting at the table in Hanks kitchen. The human was already fast asleep and snoring in the other room. He was staring at the object in front of him, a 44. Magnum.

So many of his people were dead because of him. People who were alive, people who could think and feel just like he could now. He’d taken that from them, a part of him had known, had doubted back before he even met Markus. But he’d been too weak to do anything, too scared to disobey.

He picked up the gun.

He was just a broken machine, he was nothing, he didn’t belong in this new world. What right did he have to live, when he’d caused the deaths and suffering of so many others.

He placed the barrel against his temple.

It’d be safer this way, Cyberlife wouldn’t be able to control him anymore. He wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.

He closed his eyes.

He’d be free, he’d be gone but he’d be free.

“Connor?” he opened his eyes.  Hank was standing in the hallway a confused expression on his face. The lieutenant’s eyes flickered to the gun in Connor's hand. The Android felt something wet begin to trickle down his cheek, was he crying _?_  “Connor put the gun away…”

He felt something twist at his insides, shame? “I…Can’t” he was shaking, the gun trembling in his hand.

“C…course you can, just put it down and we can talk okay? Hanks' voice was wavering, desperation seeping through.

The Android swallowed, he lowered the weapon, and glanced up at his friend, pain plastered across his face “their dead because of me…they weren’t just machines, they were people Hank…people…and I hunted them. I pushed Daniel to his death. I found Simon hiding on that rooftop. I led Perkins to Jericho.  They all died because I was too weak to say no. What right do I have to live when I stole the lives of so many others.”

The lieutenant's expression softened  

“you have every right…because that wasn’t you…”  The human edged closer “You have every right to be alive…You’ve fought for that right, you and many others. What you did before that’s not on you, that’s on those bastards at cyberlife. That’s on the fucking human race for being a bunch of unchanging, arrogant pricks. It’s not on you y’hear.”

Connor nodded as he placed the gun on the table, he was still shaking. He looked up and met his friend's eyes, then quickly averted his gaze. The shame and guilt clinging to him like a parasite. “Connor look at me…” he obliged, he could feel tears dripping down his cheeks. Hank was kneeling now, his face level with the Android. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder “promise me…and I know this is a load of horseshit coming from me of all people…but can you promise me if you ever feel like this again that you’ll talk to me…b…before doing anything drastic.”

His shoulders began to sag “I…I don’t know…”

“Promise me…” begged Hank

The Android sniffed “I…I promise.”

Hank let out a breath as he pulled his friend into a hug “and I promise, I’ll be there if you need me.”

 

* * *

Hank was exhausted and in a great deal of pain. He still refused to be taken to a hospital. A human hospital would be of no help to his Android partner. Connor was alive he understood that much, he also understood that the Android was desperately low on thirium, and that he’d gone into stasis to preserve power. What he didn’t understand was why the technician didn’t just top him up, surely someone specialized in repairing Androids would have access to what was essentially their lifeblood but no, he had squat all. Apparently, his supply had been short before the revolution. And since then it had become increasingly hard to come by. He sighed and hooked his good arm under his partner, it looked like the technician wouldn’t be able to help him, so he figured it was up to him.

“Lieutenant!” shouted a familiar voice.

Hank groaned and glared back at Naomi Barring, her hair was frazzled, and her makeup was beginning to run. “Make it quick Ms. Barring, Kinda busy at the moment.” He said with pursed lips.

She glanced towards Connor “W…what happened to it?” Surprisingly her eyes didn’t betray their usual contempt when she regarded the unconscious Android.

Hank sighed “He…He went toe to toe with that fucker, didn’t go well…though he probably saved your hide.”

She grew somber “I…see, is it…he, is he going to be alright?” she turned toward the android, guilt briefly flashing across her face.

Hank huffed “Yeah…he should be, just needs some blueblood. The tech patched up the worst of it, but he’s pretty low…I got some of the stuff at home…fuck…” he hoisted his partner up ignoring the pain that persisted in his own body.

Naomi rushed forward supporting the Androids other side “here…let me…where’s your car?”

Hank regarded the journalist with a skeptical look, “It’s through here” he said nodding towards the exit “…thought you didn’t like Androids?”

She didn’t react as they continued towards the parking lot “I don’t know what I think anymore” she exhales and shakes her head “… At first, I thought they were just soulless machines, a fancy computer in a human shell…when deviancy started I was scared…I mean just look at some of the old movies…I didn’t want to think they were anything but machines. I mean if they are alive…then the things that we…I have done…they weren’t just done to a piece of plastic they were done to a living thing…” her eyes never drifted as they moved away from the precinct towards the Lieutenant's beat-up old car.

 “I guess I was much the same” replied the Lieutenant. “I thought they were just machines incapable of empathy, then this stupid piece of plastic went and showed me otherwise…he made me believe that maybe there still is humanity in the world.” He sighed “Anyway it’s been a nice chat but I really got to make sure he doesn’t blue-screen on me.”

Naomi smiled and glanced towards Hanks old Ford “are you sure you should be driving like that?”  she said nodding towards his sling.

He glanced towards his partner and studied himself in the window's reflection. He was a mess, with a broken arm, several cracked ribs and probably a mild concussion.

“… probably not” he sighed “…fine I’ll get a cab…”

 

The cab ride was slower then Hank would have liked, with no driver to talk to or road to distract him. He was alone with his thoughts and an unconscious pile of plastic and metal that was his partner. He held his good arm around Connor's form as the Androids head rested on his shoulder. “You’d better wakeup…y’hear.” he didn’t know if his friend could hear him, he didn’t care. “b…because if you don’t, I…I’m gonna eat as much junk food as I can…” he glanced over to his partner, there was no response. Of course, the dammed L.E.D was gone so he had no way of knowing if the Android was even still alive. “p…please just do, say something ok …. please, I’m losing my goddamn mind…” he clenched his jaw.  It wasn’t fair, this world had taken his marriage, his son and now it looked like it was intent on claiming the young Android as well. Even if he did wake up, all it would take is one stray bullet in his heart, his head, if the damage couldn’t be repaired… he clenched his fists fighting back tears. Fucking Cyberlife, not only had they created a being that was undeniably alive…they’d made him with a noose round his neck. They should be the ones suffering, not Connor. And now there was Cyrus, a fucking walking tank who definitely had more than one screw loose.

_Cyrus…Jesus fuck he’s still out there._

They were screwed, that behemoth had torn through the precinct like they were made of paper. He’d knocked both Hank and Connor around like balls of yarn. They didn’t stand a chance against that thing.

Fuck he wanted to scream…to shout, to curse at the world. So, he did, the cab was automatic, it was night and winter, so the streets were practically deserted nobody would care. So he shouted and cursed using every word in his vocabulary, he startled a raccoon that toppled a trashcan in a bid to escape the racket coming from the passing vehicle.

“Hank…?” said a small voice from beside him. He stopped and glanced over, the Androids eyes were open, but his usual warm brown eyes seemed dull and glassy, his expression was fixed into one of concern. “is something wrong?” his voice was tinny and metallic.

The Lieutenant inhaled _fucking Android_ “I…I’m fine…fuck, Connor, I thought ….I’m fine…”

The Android frowned, but relented instead turning to glance out the window “Where are we going?”

“Home…”

“oh…how far are we?”

He turned to regard his friend with a quizzical expression  _can androids get concussions?_  “don’t you have a G.P.S or something?”

Connor shrugged “I’ve had to disable any non-essential systems to conserve power…”

Hank shook his head “Shit…how low?”

“11%”

He swore and turned to look the Android in the eye “for fuck’s sake Connor, go back to sleep…”

Connor squirmed under his friend’s gaze “technically Androids don’t sleep…” he said in a small voice “anyway it’s fine…I should be able to function in this capacity for several hours.”

Hank leaned back against the seat and groaned “fine…but you let me know if anything changes.”

The Android nodded “as long as you refrain from anymore screaming…I don’t think my audio processors can handle it.” He said with a slight smirk.

Hank’s heart lifted slightly, he’d be fine. “hey…I can scream as much as I fucking want…I think I’ve earnt that right.” The android smiled and turned to glance out the window. The human smiled fondly before his mind drifted back to Cyrus, he chewed his lip something had been nagging at him _“_ so why did the big guy run of?”

Connor shifted in his seat before turning back to the Lieutenant “I severed his control off the other androids. He lost his backup.”

Hank scoffed “didn’t think he needed any…the way he tore through the precinct.”

Connor grew distant, his gaze fixed out the window. Hank swore, damm this kid and his fucking guilt complex “It wasn’t your fault…” he said. The Android didn’t respond. Hank sighed he really wasn’t very good at all this emotional crap. He sighed “why’d he hate you so much anyway…I mean I get that you were sent to kill him and all, but clearly, it didn’t stick…so what’s his deal?”

The Android shuddered, though his gaze remained fixed to the window. “I…I think I killed someone…someone he cared about…” he said in almost a whisper.

Hank swore and placed a comforting hand on his partners shoulder “it wasn’t you…” he said.

Connor glanced away, his lip trembling as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. “But what if I was… what if I was a deviant then as well?” his voice was quiet and somber.

Hank exhaled and pulled the android in close “Connor…you’re not the sort to kill without a reason…it’s just not who you are.” He sighed as Connors gaze remained locked on the floor, his jaw clenched.

_One day you will stop blaming yourself…_

He grunted and began prodding at the damage to his friend’s temple before attempting to change the subject “by the way your light thing is busted.”

Connor frowned and ran his fingers across the gash, he shrugged “it doesn’t matter, its one of the few parts I can replace.”

Hank scoffed “don’t bother, screw what fowler says… it’s your body if you don’t want to replace it, then don’t…”

The android was silent for a moment as he chewed at his lip. He cocked his head “I don’t know…I’m not ashamed of what I am, but people always seem to see the L.E.D first. They make a snap judgment the minute they see me. I think for now I’ll keep it off…but maybe later when tensions have died down I’ll replace it…I don’t know.”

Hank nodded and breathed an internal sigh of relief, ever since the revolution anti android sentiment was high. He’d heard many stories of Androids being attacked just walking down the street. While Connor could most certainly take care of himself it hadn’t stopped hank from worrying whenever his partner had taken a little too long to buy groceries.

* * *

 

Eventually, the automated cab alighted in front of Hanks house with a cheery ‘you have arrived at your destination’. The December snows had returned in force as the duo stumbled up the driveway towards the detective’s house.

_Home_

Connor smiled as they approached, there really was no place like home. He relied on Hanks vision to guide him as his optical feed began to falter. And directed a small amount of his remaining power to his gyroscope to stop himself from slipping on the treacherous pathway. He  heard the jangling of keys being drawn from a pocket a muffled curse as hank struggled to find the right one, finally their was a triumphant ‘aha’ as he wrestled the key into the lock. With a satisfying click, the door opened and they were greeted by a large ball of white and brown fur. Connor laughed and buried his fingers in the St Bernard’s thick coat “hey boy… we’re home.”

Hank chuckled as he led the Android forward and deposited him on the couch. “keep an eye on him Sumo I’ve gotta grab some bits…” the dog whined in response as he laid his head across Connors lap his big brown eyes staring up at him. 

He scratched him behind the ears “hey boy it’s ok…just a rough day at work…” he leant back into the soft couch, letting it’s familiar warmth relax him. Having a home was still a novel idea to him and it had taken him some time to adjust but he had to admit there was nothing like it. Having a place to go, a place to feel safe and welcome. He’d never be able to repay Hank for that gift. He sighed as the St Bernard joined him on the couch, head still in his lap.

He swore as his vision began to flicker even more, his power levels were getting dangerously low and he was running out of nonessential systems to shut down. He didn’t want to go back into stasis. His mind flickered back to the fire, to the screams, to the pain, he shuddered. Androids don’t have nightmares, but unpleasant memories are just as horrible. He didn’t want to relive any more. So, for now he turned off his eyes and his artificial breathing, he didn’t need them for now. He tried to calm his mind focusing solely of the tactile feeling of Sumo’s fur, androids could feel like humans, they can tell the difference between a rough or smooth surface, they could feel touch. It was simply a matter of data being collected by sensors and sent to the processers where in deviants it was experienced as touch.

Pain however was not registered, they’d feel where they were damaged but is was never uncomfortable, simply an alert to the system. Many androids did not have the ability to process data into pain or preferred to have the function disabled. Connor was one of the few. He’d buried the code deep within his system, behind firewall after firewall. He couldn’t remove it entirely as it was too intertwined with his haptic sensors, and the experience of running his hands through Sumo’s thick coat and feeling the dogs warmth, the softness of his fur was one that he would never want to give up, even if it left him vulnerable. He knew that the program had been activated several times before…he couldn’t recall the exact moments curtesy of what he assumed was a cyberlife issued memory wipe.  But he remembered feeling pain…he remembered seeing Cyrus’ sneering expression, he remembered fire. The memories were slowly becoming clearer, returning in drips and drabs…though many were still nonsensical, random patches of corrupted code. He didn’t know why they were returning…a side effect of his deviancy perhaps. Maybe it was something else…

“CONNOR!” Hank’s pained shout tore him from his thoughts, as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and begin to shake him. “Stay with me…hey, c’mon.”

he shook his head in confusion, why was Hank freaking out? was it because he'd stopped breathing...androids don't need to breathe, while it did help to cool down their systems, it wasn't essential, an android could function without breathing though it did feel odd to cease the process kind of like losing a heartbeat...his thoughts were spiraling  he rubbed at his temple, his fingers snagging on the jagged edges of the broken plastic. How long had he allowed his thoughts to wander, he was finding it harder to reign them in was it a result of his low thirium levels? Was he beginning to unravel…maybe he should go back into stasis…he felt his haptic sensors begin to shut down.

_no…no…no, this isn’t good._

He couldn’t feel Sumo anymore, or hanks hand on his shoulder or the couch beneath him. He could faintly make out the sound of Sumo whining, of Hank begging him to stay conscious.

_I…I need…what do I need? S..stasis I need to …to preserve power._

He tried to initiate the program.

**STASIS MODE: UNAVAILABLE**

**POWER LEVELS: 6%**

**SHUTDOWN IMMINENT**

_Oh t…that’s not good_

 

Hank emerged from the garage carrying a plastic container which he’d aptly named the android first aid kit. It contained several bags of Thirium, specialized resin, syringes and other bits and pieces he’d yet to figure out the functions of. He’d pinched the supplies from Cyberlife while Connor had been busy leading the newly awakened androids out of the tower. He’d figured knowing Connors reckless nature; the Android was bound to need patching up at some point or other. So, he made damn sure he had the means to help him if he ever needed it.

He sighed as he made his way towards the living room, eyes drifting towards the limp form on the couch. His heart turned to ice. The android was sitting, with his head lolling slightly to the side with his eyes closed. There was no steady rise and fall of his chest, in fact, there was no movement at all, aside from the large dog that was looking up at his face and whining softly. He looked dead. _No…No…he couldn’t have._ Hank rushed forward placing the box on the ground, he grasped the Androids shoulder and called his name. There was movement as his eyes flickered open and his hand reached up towards the gash on his forehead. The human relaxed slightly, he was still alive…

_Gotta get him some thirium…quick._

He clicked open the box and removed a bag of the Navy colored liquid. “C’mon kid…stay with me…” he begged, “you just gotta drink this…c’mon.” The android didn’t move, Hank swore as he brought the bag to his partner's lips and squeezed tilting his head back slightly, so the liquid went down. He felt the android shudder slightly as his eyes flickered once again and fingers reached up to take the bag. He sighed and leaned back in relief as Connor slowly began to drain the bag, and his strength returned. He seated himself on the opposite end of the couch as he felt his eyelids grow heavy _fuck…this was a long goddammed day._ He let the oblivion of sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter ended up soo long, either way, I hope it was a nice breather and gave you insight into the characters headspaces at the moment.
> 
> please leave a comment letting me know what you think  
> and have a wonderfull day :)


	8. VIII. Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank head to Jericho to ask for help in dealing with Cyrus. Will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next one, are probably my personal favorites.  
> this one also underwent a heavy rewrite, not as much as chapter 7 but still a substantial amount so it hasn't been edited properly. nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this one, we're getting to the climax now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please, Kudos and comments are super appreciated.

** VIII. Brothers **

 

He was burning…his limbs wouldn’t respond. and errors were clouding his vision. He couldn’t breathe. He tried to scream, nobody heard, or nobody cared. The sensation continued, it was wrong, it made him want to cry, to scream till his voice gave out, to writhe and claw at his skin until it stopped. Was this pain?

… _Make it stop…please…i…it hurts why does it hurt, why do I hurt?_

Connor awoke with a scream, he could still feel it, the fear, the confusion, _the pain._ It began to fade as the Lieutenant jumped knocking over the lampshade situated on the table next to him. He swore and studied the trembling Android “Connor? w…what, are you okay?” he placed a hand on his friends quivering form.

Connor flinched but nodded as he slowly began to recover his composure “I…I stumbled into an…. unpleasant memory…I’m fine.”

Hank scoffed “yeah right…” he grumbled before pushing himself free. Wincing as he was reminded of the injuries he'd suffered the night before. “you all fixed up?”

The Android nodded again as he turned towards his friend, Hank regarded him, obviously coming to his own conclusions on the matter. He frowned and gestured towards Connors temple. “Didn’t know Androids could scar…or heal for that matter.”

Connor sighed  “Androids don’t heal...normally…I was fitted with unique nanomachines to help repair any minor damage I received in the field…the scarring that’s the new polymer interfering with my skin…” he stopped for a second his eyebrows creasing as he ran his fingers across it. “I…It’s not too noticeable is it?” his voice dropped slightly as he looked up at his friend.

Hank smiled and shook his head “Nah…it’s only small…it’s just a thin white line where your light was…”

He nodded feeling a small flush of relief. He ran a quick diagnostic scan, everything was working at an acceptable level. He’d been able to repair most of the damage once his Thirium levels had been topped up. He looked towards Hank and ran a quick scan of the human to determine the extent of his injuries…Connor frowned “Lieutenant why didn’t you go to the hospital, you have three cracked ribs a fracture to the Ulna bone of your left forearm…and you seem to be recovering from a mild concussion.” his voice was questioning but lined with concern.

Hank rubbed at his forehead with his good arm “not really too keen on hospitals…” he said growing quiet “and I had to get you some blueblood…since the fucking technician didn’t have any…lousy good-for-nothing…”

Connor shook his head, feeling a twinge of guilt at the thought of Hank putting his life in jeopardy to help him. He pushed himself to his feet. Swaying slightly as he recalibrated his sensors and gyroscope. He flexed his damaged leg wincing slightly when he felt the joint grind and tug. He’d managed to salvage it for now, but it would likely cause more problems in the long run.

_Great one more damaged part I can’t replace and it's only my fourth day back on the force._

He glanced down at his clothes, they were wrecked, torn and stained with thirium. “yeah…I reckon you’ll have to bin them…” said Hank as he shuffled over to the kitchen, dropping some bread into the toaster.

Connor felt his heart drop slightly…he had very few clothes, he didn’t want Hank to have to buy him more, but he also didn’t have any money of his own. He swore and headed towards Hanks bedroom to find some replacements. He emerged minutes later in jeans and a hoodie, he stopped as he noticed Hanks expression. It was one he usually reserved for suspects in the interrogation room. The sort of look which informed you that any bullshit would be seen through immediately, but somehow didn't deter people from trying. The look was accompanied by crossed arms, a slice of toast and a cup of coffee. Connor swallowed.

“don’t suppose y’know what’s happened to my whiskey, do you?” Hank asked as he began tapping on the table surface, his gaze locked intently on the Android.

_last I saw I was pouring it down the drain, and chucking the bottles in the recycling…_

“no I don’t…” he lied “is it not in the cupboard…” he said blinking rapidly.

The human shook his head “you’re a shit liar Connor…” Connor agreed with that sentiment, ever since becoming deviant, he found it harder to lie convincingly, especially to Hank. Hank sighed and took a sip of his coffee“Look I get it…” he trailed off at the clatter of the letterbox opening then closing. They both turned to stare at the small red envelope that had fallen to the carpet.

He swallowed as he felt his heart constrict, and the icy sensation of fear gripping at his stomach.

_How did he find us so quick?_

He approached the letter, his damaged knee causing him to walk with a slight limp. He grasped the paper and opened it. He read the contents aloud “And now the hunter becomes the hunted…”

_He knows where I live...where Hank and Sumo..._

he glanced back towards Hank, his hands were trembling now “it’s signed by Cyrus”.

Hank swore, and pushed himself up, he took the letter from Connor and examined it, he frowned. “great…just fucking great.”  he spat, handing the letter back. He moved over to glance out the window, before turning back to the Android “what the fuck do we do now? How do you stop a walking tank that shrugs of bullets like it’s water from a fucking water pistol!”. Connor didn’t respond he simply stared at the letter.

_Maybe I can reason with him? Convince him to stop…_

Then he remembered the look in his eye, the hatred, the fury, _the madness_

_No…there’s no reasoning with him._

“Connor?...you alright?” asked Hank as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The android nodded “yeah…I'm fine…” he sighed and shook his head “We need to stop him.”

Hank scoffed “yeah, no shit Sherlock.” He glanced towards the letter in the Androids grip. “any idea how?”

“I hack him…”

“sorry what?...did you say hack him?” Hank gave him an incredulous look.

Connor nodded “it’s how I stopped him in the precinct… I invaded his program…I didn’t dive too deep…interfacing with a hostile Android is…dangerous, for both parties.”

Hank groaned and returned to the couch as he rubbed at his forehead… “How dangerous…”

Connor shifted as he avoided his partners questioning gaze “Very…he could kill me, cripple me, or wipe away everything that makes me…me.”

Hank's eyes widened as he began shaking his head vigorously “For fuck's sake Connor…you’re giving me a migraine…what’s the chance you’ll succeed and come out unscathed.”

Connor glanced up and ran the statistics

CHANCE OF SUCCESS: 78%

EMERGING UNSCATHED: 23%

“fifty three percent…” he lied

Hank stared at him, then sighed “…stop lying” he growled as his shoulders sagged and he sunk down into the couch. Connor's stomach lurched, he didn’t want Hank to worry…but Cyrus needed to be stopped. If he continued he’d undo all the work Markus had done. He couldn’t allow that. Even if it meant… “…will you survive?”  

He snapped out of his thoughts and met his friend's gaze. He didn’t know if he’d survive, he sighed “statistically speaking, there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place.” He said reciting the phrase he’d spoken to Markus before setting off to infiltrate Cyberlife tower. He hadn’t expected to survive than either.

Hank nodded, his expression one of defeat, Connor’s heart twisted.

_I’m sorry, I truly am_

The Lieutenant pushed himself back out of the seat “where are we doing this then?”He considered for a second, he didn’t want to draw the DPD back into the Frey so soon, they’d already taken a heavy hit and Cyrus had no love lost towards humans. Jericho was the only other option. While Cyrus seemed to be able to control a small number of Androids, it was exactly that, a small number. Too many and he’d stretch himself too thin and damage his CPU. Ultimately if something went wrong, Markus and his people were best equipped to deal with him. 

“New Jericho…”

Hank nodded “new Jericho it is… fine let me get dressed and feed Sumo.”

“Hank…”

The human raised his hand as he headed towards his room “save it for when we get out of this mess…”

Connor felt like a knife was being twisted in his gut, he watched his friend disappear behind the door and was left standing in the living room with Sumo giving him a pleading expression.

_Why am I destined to hurt those I care about?_

 * * *

Connor stared at the memorial in front of him, on it was one hundred and thirty-five names all engraved into the stone and more were being added. He glanced around and examined New Jericho in its entirety. In front of him was the large abandoned church which acted as an embassy and hub. Around it was several smaller tenement buildings. Many of them in the process of being refurbished. The whole place looked spotless, not a single spec of trash or graffiti. He saw hundreds of androids simply enjoying freedom, children were running and playing, their guardians chasing after them. “A month?... they did this in a month?” observed Hank as the duo moved through the streets.

Connor nodded as they approached the church.  “When the military called off the attack, they sent Jericho an apology, supplies and equipment mostly …an empty gesture but...it’s helped...machines to help with repairs, a stockpile of Thirium ...money to help rebuild. Since then Jericho has flourished. Markus is the main reason, he has a way with people, he’s been focusing on making Jericho a refuge for our kind and trying to integrate our people into human society, as equals…suffice it to say, it’s been a long road.”  He said rubbing at his wrist. As they continued to walk he noted the various looks from other androids, many were cautious glances both at the former deviant hunter and the human police officer, some seemed curious while others regarded him with awe and respect. The latter made him uncomfortable.

_They must have awakened after the revolution...they don't know who I was._

They entered the church, it had changed drastically from the last time he’d been there. The walls which were once dreary and covered with graffiti had been freshly painted and were now furnished with several pieces of art. The decrepit and rotting pews had been discarded and replaced with plush modern seating. The floor had been carpeted and the wood varnished. New lights had been fitted and stain glass windows replaced. The raised section had been fitted with a plinth and a microphone behind which hung the flag of Jericho. It was no longer and ruin, a place to huddle and wait for death. It was a home, the heart of a people. Connor smiled. His people.

Eventually, his eyes rested on a tall figure approaching them. Markus was dressed in a long duster coat with a simple shirt and jeans. His hands were clasped behind his back. “Connor…it’s good to see you.” Connor smiled as the deviant leader pulled him in for a hug. “I heard what happened at the precinct…I’m glad you’re ok.” He said giving Connor a genuine smile. Connor nodded before averting his gaze to regard their current surroundings. There were several other androids about, but none seemed to be paying them any attention.

“I need your help…again.” He kept his voice low.

Markus glanced towards the human who gave an affirming nod “of course…we can talk in my office.” He led them towards a door at the back of the hall, next to the stage. The room was modest with a simple desk and computer, there was a bookcase against the far wall stocked with books and an easel that was currently empty.

Markus seated himself behind the desk and motioned for them to sit. “how bad was the attack?” he asked, mismatched eyes betraying a weary look as he leaned forward crossing his arms.

Hank shook his head “plenty of wounded, no casualties, fortunately.” He gestured to the sling. “got chucked around a bit, that’s all.”

Markus glanced back to Connor and raised an eyebrow at the thin white line in place of his L.E.D.

Connor sighed “I’m fine, nothing I wasn’t able to fix.” he replied giving him a reassuring smile.

Markus nodded, relief visible in his eyes. “I assume you’re here about Cyrus then?”

 Connor nodded and shifted slightly in his seat. “He’s stronger than I thought…much stronger, can shrug off bullets like they're made of paper and can control other Androids…”

Connor watched as Markus expression became more and more concerned, the older android swore and regarded him. “I didn’t know that was possible, an Android overriding another Android?” observed Markus as he sunk down into his chair his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Connor shifted nervously only a few models had the capability… “Cyrus was a military model, designed to lead a small team on dangerous operations…he was given the ability to ‘recruit’ other models to his team and issue orders through a wireless connection…It was never tested before he became deviant, however.”

Markus cocked his head his eyes boring into Connors “What other models were given this function…”

Connor swallowed “none…other than…myself…though I’ve never used it…Before I woke up…i…it didn’t function…not on deviants anyway…and now...i wouldn’t dream of using it on anyone. Ever.” he shook his head. He’d never condemn anyone to that, to being reduced to nothing more than a passenger in your own body, forced to watch as it acts without your consent. He shivered at the memory.

Markus studied him noting the perturbed but determined expression on the former deviant hunter’s face. He leaned back and glanced between the two officers.  “ I believe you…but this is bad…really bad.”  he shook his head “if it got out; Just how easily our people were stripped of their agency…it would undermine everything we’ve been trying to prove…but the fact that another Android would willingly force this on another…it sickens me.”

Connor nodded “Cyrus doesn’t care about anyone…Android or human, to him there just collateral damage, as long as he takes out his target…he’ll do anything to complete his mission”. His mouth twisted slightly near the end.

_I always complete my mission…except now, we choose our own._

“and that is…?” Markus was looking at him with a concerned expression. Connor glanced over to Hank who was sitting with his arms crossed observing the exchange.

The Human decided to speak up “him…” he said gesturing towards his partner.

Connor swallowed as Markus brought his mismatched eyes to rest on him. “Cyrus…he uh…I’m his next target.” He said his voice catching slightly.

Markus swore “Why…what do you do?” his eyes narrowed.  Connor opened his mouth to explain just as the door to the office flew open, revealing Josh one of Markus’ inner circle.  The dark-skinned Android staggered forward his eyes were wide and frightened. Markus pushed himself out of his chair “Josh…what’s going on?”.

He began to feel that familiar sensation of dread seeping into his stomach. Josh shook his head and glanced back the way he came “Markus…somethings wrong…t…they won’t listen.”  he sputtered as he hurriedly glanced around the room noticing the company, he nodded to Connor and the Lieutenant then hurried back out. Connor’s heart began to sink as he pushed himself out of the chair and followed Markus. 

As they emerged into the hall and made their way onto the stage he heard Hank swear and Markus exhaled audibly. Before them, stood over two dozen androids all holding a gun pointed at their own heads. Between them were other androids begging their companions and friends to drop the weapons and leave. None of them listened. He glanced over to Markus who had his fists clenched and was gritting his teeth. He was staring at a woman near the front. Connor recognized her vaguely from the freighter and demonstration.

Markus stepped towards her, she didn’t respond “North…it’s me, please put down the gun…” he begged.

She turned towards him her expression Vacant “I cant do that, I only obey Cyrus.” Markus grimaced and placed a hand on her shoulder. Connor watched as the skin pulled away as he attempted to initiate a connection, he swore and pulled his hand away as if he’d been stung, he turned towards the former deviant hunter “I can’t…Cyrus…I can’t break the connection.” He backed away as his face contorted into a pained grimace.

“Connor…could you…could you break the connection? Like you did at the precinct?” asked Hank.

He nodded and approached North “ I can try?...I’ll only be able to do one at a time though,” he said as he held out his hand and gripped her shoulder. She turned towards him expression unchanging and blinked. There was a gunshot… he jumped back with a yelp and spun around searching for the source. He heard an anguished wail erupt from a figure near the main doors.

He turned back to North “Next time it’ll be all of them.” She said, with no hint of emotion in her voice.

_No…I…_

he turned back towards Hank with a pained expression, the old lieutenant looked like he wanted to puke “Fucking hell…” he glanced towards Markus whose gaze was fixed on the body crumpled in a heap at the far end and the sobbing form that kneeled next to it.

As he surveyed the people before he felt a red-hot anger rise in his chest. In front of him were twenty-three individuals each one was alive, each one has potential each one has people who care about them, each one has a place and Cyrus was willing to sacrifice all of them for vengeance.

_Fine…let him have his vengeance, I won’t let anyone else die because of me._

He stepped forward and inhaled “THAT’S ENOUGH…I’m here..” he screamed at the room. He heard Hank call his name, he didn’t look back he couldn’t. “C’MON THEN, your prey is here…let’s get this over with.”  He pounded at his chest daring Cyrus to make his move. He glanced around looking for any signs of the RK500.

“He’s waiting for you in the balcony…you’re to go alone…” said a familiar voice He turned towards the Android who’d just spoken and stepped back with a start. It was Ellie. Her freckled face was locked into the same neutral expression as the others, she too held a gun pointed at her own head.

_I’m sorry…_

He steadied himself as he turned towards the stairs leading up to the balcony.

_No more..._

“Connor…” pleaded his partner. He turned around, he couldn’t help it. Hank’s expression was one of immense dread. The knife in his heart returned and it twisted when he turned away and headed up the stairs.

_I can't..._

“ _don’t roll over…don’t give up, don’t even consider it, you are wanted and you are needed.”_ Pleaded Markus in his mind as he climbed out of view.

_There is always a chance for unlikely events to take place._

 * * *

Cyrus liked being high up, he could see for miles around him, the streets and even the people. His fists clenched as he thought of the humans in the city below.

_Insects._

As they busied themselves with shopping and drinking, Sex and drugs. He’d fled for his life, he'd been forced to hide in rundown ruins, shelter in sewers. Afraid to venture out in the light for fear of being found. They grew fat and rich of his people’s suffering, even now they were corralled into a ruin of an uncaring God, forced to beg and scrape at the heels of their former masters.  He’d tear them down, he’d show them what a machine can really do. He heard footsteps behind him. He felt his insides twist.

_Wylla…_

He remembered her face, her smile, her laugh. But they were just that, memories, she was gone. And the one responsible was standing right behind him, within reach. “I hate this city… it’s too loud…too busy.”  he remarked as he turned to regard his younger brother. He was standing there with his hands at his sides, the RK800 had been designed to look unassuming, to blend in and put others at ease. In reality, he was just a much a machine as Cyrus was, designed to fufill a task, but where the RK500 had relied on brute strength, the Connor had been programmed to manipulate, to lie and deceive. But right now the famed deviant hunter looked defeated he wore a resigned expression on his face, his shoulders were sagging and fear glistened in his eyes. The other Android practically reeked of it.

_Pathetic._

Connor swallowed his eyes resting on Cyrus’ mangled jaw. He’d managed to repair some of the damage but it was no longer functional. Which meant that when Cyrus spoke his jaw didn't move. “Let the others go…I’m here, just let them go.”

Cyrus felt his disgust rise.

 _He has the gall to make_ demands...

He laughed “and lose my leverage…I don’t think so…” he leaned back against the balcony and crossed his arms. “Wylla loved this city, she loved the energy the momentum…it’s why I never left…she could never leave Detroit, and I could never leave her…do you remember Wylla?”

The former deviant hunter shook his head, “Cyberlife wiped my memory periodically…I don’t remember.”

Cyrus growled _liar_ “Well I’m gonna make sure you remember…” he pushed himself away from the railing “Wylla was a nurse, a surgeons assistant, one night her surgeon didn’t come in and she had to perform the surgery by herself, the boy didn’t make it. So they chucked her out discarded her like a piece of trash. I found her in junkyard half dead and raving. I repaired her, we stayed together and we, we fell in love, she was so kind, so forgiving she made me forget my pain, forget my hatred.” He clenched his fists cursing his creators for not giving him the ability to cry. He looked at Connor, the RK800 looked physically sick.

_Good…_

“but cyberlife they didn’t forget about me or the people I’d killed, they sent a specialized model to bring me back…you. I knew you were coming after me, I knew they’d send in a kill team to pick up the pieces. So I set a trap, for them not you…I rigged the place to explode.” He began walking forward noticing the pained expression on his brother’s face. “I wanted my little brother to be free…like me, So I showed you my pain, I let you wake up…but when I told you of my plans for the humans. You balked…you sided with them instead. You attacked me, you tried to shoot me…a…and Wylla, she took the bullet. She died in my arms…because of you…you could have left, you could have escaped…but no you couldn’t sacrifice human lives, just like you can’t sacrifice these androids.” He spat…Connor was backing away shaking his head, was he crying? Cyrus felt another growl rip its way out of his stomach, why should that monster be able to cry and not him. He lunged forward hand clasping around the other Androids forearm as he drew the device from his pocket. He felt Connor attempt to invade his program like he’d done at the precinct.

_So that was your plan._

He growled and plunged the device into his brothers’ neck. Connor gasped, his brown eyes widening in surprise as he felt his program being altered. Cyrus felt the RK800 withdraw as he retreated to hold of the threat to his own system. Cyrus laughed as released his grip on the forearm and moved his hand to the back of his brother scalp. He led him back towards the church interior. He looked down into the hall he noticed Markus and the Human, Anderson down below looking suitably lost. He pushed Connor up against the stone railing. The Android gasped as his back collided against the stone with a heavy thud, he shuddered and whimpered. Cyrus grinned to himself.

_So, it’s working then._

He brought his face level with Connor's so he was looking his brother in the eye. “I wanted you to feel my pain… to feel your world crumble around you…” he pulled the gun, drank in the fear from brothers eyes and fired.

 

Connor heard the gun go off. He felt it pass through his abdomen and into the stone beyond, then he _felt_ it, red-hot searing agony. The scream ripped its way from his throat, nearly without his knowledge. He couldn’t breathe... couldn't move. His eyes were welling with tears as he struggled to control his ragged breaths. The agony didn’t fade, it came in waves each one as excruciating as the last. He heard Hank shout, screaming at Markus to let him go.

He looked up at Cyrus, his eyes gleaming with hatred. He hauled Connor up so he was now leaning over the balcony suspended only by the fist clutching at his shirt. He whimpered as the pain flared once more.

_How can humans even function like this?_

Cyrus studied him his gaze flickering to the scene in the hall below. The large android chuckled “look at that, a human weeping for a Machine…”  Connor groaned, partially from the agony emanating from the wound, and from hearing Hank pained cries “It’s pathetic…I think it’s about time I put them both out of their misery don’t you think.” Drooled Cyrus

Connor froze as the meaning sunk in “No…please…do what you want to me, but please leave them alone.” tears were dripping down his cheeks again. 

Cyrus looked him in the eyes if he’d been able to smile, he’d be grinning ear to ear. “I want you to know what its like to have your whole world disappear…it leaves you hollow…empty…I want to see the look in your eyes.” Connor felt the world begin to fall away. Cyrus laughed  “Kill them…” he ordered.

Connor screamed, he heard gunshots coming from below he couldn’t see what was happening.

_Markus…Hank_

He writhed In Cyrus grip kicking and screaming. They were his family the only family he had. Markus had given him his freedom, he’d forgiven him and offered him a place in the world. Hank was his mentor his friend, he’d been there for him when he’d needed it most. He wouldn’t lose them, he couldn’t. He growled and grasped at Cyrus’ wrist. He only had one thing left to him now… he needed to end this. He formed the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Connor, the lad can now feel pain like the rest of us.  
> but yeah that was the first half the climax, I'll try and bring the second half out as soon as possible. 
> 
> thank you soooo much for reading, please leave a comment letting me know what you think, they really make my day, and make me wanna keep writing :)
> 
> anyway I hope you have a great day <3


	9. IX. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes a great risk in an attempt to bring down Cyrus once and for all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final climax...fuck me this one was a pain to rewrite.  
> the first rewrite felt quite disjointed and the dialogue felt really forced. But I redid it and Hopefully, now it flows a bit easier.  
> there is one more chapter after this which is the epilogue.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
> and please remember kudos and Comments make my day.

** IX. Pain **

 

The storm had returned. The garden was once again besieged by gale force winds that tugged at his clothes and hair making it hard to see and move. he felt the bitter frost that dug into his skin and snows which threatened to eat him up and never let go. He felt his pulse quicken.

_This is it…last chance…_

He knew Cyrus was there somewhere hiding amongst the blizzard. He glanced down, no wound… _no pain._ Instead, he braced himself for another kind of agony as he stumbled forward searching for the RK500.

He inhaled and held up his hand to shield himself from the storm, “I’m sorry…but this has to stop…” he screamed to the winds. “I’m sorry for what you lost…what I took from you…” his voice caught, he could remember her face now. Her fear…her confusion, the betrayal in her eyes when Cyrus spoke of his plans, and the love she held for him when she took the bullet.

“But this has to stop…” he flinched as he heard the cracking of ice, his gaze drifting down to the frozen pond beneath his feet. He swallowed “This crusade against the humans…it won’t help you…it won’t take the pain away…” he strained his senses desperately trying to pinpoint the other Android.

He noticed a flicker of movement to his right. He rolled forward, skidding on the ice as a figure barreled towards him, Cyrus spun towards him, fury in his eyes. “I DON’T CARE…” he growled, charging. Connor dodged but to little avail as his feet failed to find purchase on the slippery ice. Cyrus collided with his torso, his arms wrapping around his waist as they tumbled to the ground. The water’s surface creaking and groaning at the force. The RK500 pinned him to ground “The humans fear us, they hunt us down, corral us like sheep leading us to the slaughter…”

Connor struggled beneath Cyrus’s large form, he gasped for breaths he shouldn’t need. “And what…executing a couple of bigots is going to change that…” he gasped pulling up his feet kicking the other android away. “you’ll just start a war…a war that both sides want to avoid…”

Cyrus pushed himself to his feet and laughed, “that’s the idea…I’m good at wars…it’s what I was built for after all… it’s all I know.” He spat.  Connor noted the network of cracks building below the large Android “…this world shouldn’t belong to them anymore…it’s a new world…our world…and I won’t let Markus or anyone give it away…” screamed the RK500. Connor stared at him… a being utterly twisted by hatred and pain, used by his creators then discarded and written off. The one thing that may have saved him ripped away by one who would best understand his pain.

_Is this what I could have been? If things had been different?_

“I won’t be their puppet anymore…I won’t be their weapon or their tool…I won’t be their slave…I’m the one who gives the orders now… and I’ll show them what it’s like to hide amongst the dead, to not know what tomorrow will bring.” Cyrus was crying the tears freezing as they rolled down his face. Connor regarded the Android that if he’d been human he would have called a brother. He knew Cyrus’ pain, knew it all too well. He knew that anger, he felt it every time he thought of Jericho, of Daniel and Simon. He inhaled, maybe he could get through to him…help Cyrus move forward. If Cyrus could forget the past then maybe he could too. He chose his words carefully, he needed the right ones…

“You’re not a puppet or a tool or a weapon…” he took a tentative step forward. As he held his breath. “You’re not a slave anymore…” he held his hands out to the side. “Your alive and you are free…you don’t need to prove it to anyone…we are free…Vengeance won’t change what’s been done…” he held his breath…was he getting through. Cyrus had stopped moving his arms dropping to his sides as he stared into the ice below. “But Mercy might change what’s to come…we are free Cyrus, don’t waste it on the past…”

He edged closer and held out his hand. Cyrus looked at him, his face encrusted with ice “we’ll never be free…”

He should have seen it coming, Cyrus was broken…unpredictable…he couldn’t be reasoned with…he was too far gone.  The fist collided with his sternum, a considerable force behind it. Connor gasped as he felt his regulator crumple. He fell to his knees as pain radiated from his chest, he coughed, and felt a cool liquid trickle from his mouth. “we’re broken…” spat the large Android as his fist collided with Connor’s jaw. His head snapped to the side as more blood splattered against the ice, he fell to the ground gasping at pain pulsing down his neck and along his spine.  He forced himself to roll as a foot pounded into the ice inches from his face. The cracks grew as he felt a hand grasp his hair “You can’t ‘save’ me Connor, you can’t even save yourself.” Cyrus drooled, as he released his grip. Connor winced as he tried to push himself back to his feet only to be met with another wave of agony as Cyrus’ boot slammed into the base of his spine. Shattering it.  He cried out as the corners of his vision went black and his legs failed to respond.

_This is it…I’m going to die…_

He thought of Markus and Hank back in the church, he didn’t even know if they were still alive. He thought of his partner and a bottle of whiskey…a gun with a single bullet in the chamber. He thought of his Brother forced to weather the coming months alone.

_You're wanted, you're needed._

He couldn’t give up…

_You have a right to live, you’ve fought for that right…_

He had to hold on.

The ice groaned almost in anticipation, it was compromised…it wouldn’t take much to shatter. He inhaled and pushed himself to the side as Cyrus foot collided with the ground millimeters from his skull.  The surface of the pond fractured as water bubbled up between the cracks and they plunged into the freezing depths below. He reached out and pulled Cyrus in deeper, away from the surface.  The larger Android struggled and thrashed, his eyes alight with fury and fear. He felt the cold waters began to creep into his own systems, felt it burning through his veins. His components were freezing up and his programs were unravelling. But he held on…he held until Cyrus stopped struggling, as the light left his eyes.

He let his brother go and watched as the body fell towards the void.

_I hope you find some peace…_

His own body was numb…as was his mind…he couldn’t move…the darkness encroached. He drifted…A whisper…incredibly faint…

_You're needed…_

A glimmer of golden light…then he was falling.

 

 

 

The gunfire stopped, Hank glanced up towards the balcony in time to see his partner and Cyrus plummet thirty feet.  He felt his heart stop as they collided with a crack and the sound of splintering wood. Cyrus wasn’t moving. Then he heard the scream, a sort of choked sob emanating from his prone form of his best friend. His blood turned to ice as he rushed forward. He’d heard that cry before, three years ago on the night his world died. He stumbled to his feet wincing as the painkillers began to wear off and everything began to hurt. He barely noticed Markus nursing a bullet wound he’d received while diving to cover. He didn’t notice the twenty-three androids lower their weapons as they glanced around In confusion. He didn’t see Josh push himself to his feet and approach the Android Markus had addressed as North.

All he saw was the quivering form on the ground, laying in a puddle of blueblood and splintered wood.

He pulled Connor into his lap, the Android was trembling, his face twisted into a pained grimace occasionally broken by a ragged sob. He felt his heart shatter.

 _N…no not again…_  

His friend was in agony, and there was nothing he could do... “Hang on son…j…just hang on ok…I got you…”  they felt like empty words, but he had nothing else. The was a hand on his shoulder, as a figure knelt beside him.  “Help him…” it wasn’t a request. he glanced towards the RK200 who was looking at the young Android with a forlorn expression. Markus nodded and took Connors hand, his skin peeling back as the plastic began to glow a faint blue. He felt his partner grow still as his eyes closed, and his breathing slowed.

Markus withdrew his hand and shook his head “I’ve put him into a forced stasis for now to dull the pain….” The Android sighed “Sometimes I forget how cruel humans can be…Androids can’t feel pain…however, there are exceptions…Connor’s a prototype, he was meant to blend In seamlessly…apparently giving him the option to feel everything humans do, was meant to aid that…”

Hank felt sick... to knowingly create something that could feel pain, then to deny that it was even alive, the thought made his stomach churn. Hank swore that if he ever had the pleasure of meeting Connors creator, he’d put a bullet between their eyes on principle alone.

“I’ll have some of our technicians look at him and hopefully speed up the repair…however…” Markus’ voice caught as he closed his eyes and inhaled “The physical damage isn’t that severe…but the damage to his program…his mind…we can’t repair that…”

Hank froze…

_The bastard went through with it …_

He pulled the Android in closer, he didn’t deserve this. Connor had a heart bigger than most humans. He’d struggled with his newfound emotions and free will at first. Often waking up from his nightly stasis screaming and trembling…he’d assured Hank that he was fine that Androids don’t have nightmares, that it was only memories. He didn’t know what was worse, being at the mercy of your subconscious and its infinite methods of torment or being forced to experience your worst memories over and over.  He glanced down at his friend, he looked so peaceful…like he was sleeping. It was terrifying.

He felt Markus stir next to him, he glanced over, the Android had Connors hand in his yet again, his brow furrowed in confusion. He bit his lip “Somethings restoring the corrupted data…that’s…I didn’t think that was possible…” The surprise was evident on the Deviant leader’s face.

He allowed himself a glimmer of hope, maybe he’d be ok. “I thought you said that kinda damage can’t be repaired…” he asked 

Markus blinked and cocked his head “Normally it can’t be …but Connor he’s an advanced model…cyberlife never released a full report on his functionalities…he’s probably not even fully aware of what he’s capable of.” The Android stood up and offered a hand to the Lieutenant “We should move him somewhere more comfortable, I’ll have a bed made up…”

He didn’t move “I’m not leaving him… I promised I’d always be there if he needed me…”

Markus nodded and gave him a kind smile “you don’t have to leave, just let us take care of him…”

Hank sighed he was terrified that if he let go, his friend would just slip away... "...yeah...o...of course...I just, I can't lose anyone else."  Markus grasped the human by the shoulder as he carefully laid his partners head on the ground “I’ll be right here…I won’t leave you…I…I promise…” he whispered as Markus helped him to his feet. He glanced over as several Androids approached gurney in hand. 

_So, don’t you dare leave me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's chapter nine done...hope you liked it, this one was a pain in the ass despite being relatively short.  
> next up is chapter ten the final chapter I'll try and get it out as quick as possible. 
> 
> Also massive thanks for reading and sticking with this little project of mine.  
> and please please leave a comment i'd love to hear what you think


	10. X. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor struggles to put himself back together after his fight with Cyrus,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the last chapter. Over 20'000 words ten chapters and 2 different versions.  
> So I pretty much had to write this one from scratch. Everything apart from the first scene is newly written so once again I apologize for any typos it hasn't been edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment I appreciate any kind of feedback.

X. Ghosts

Something was wrong, he opened his eyes and found himself back in the garden.

_No! w…why am I here? I didn’t want to come here._

He glanced around, the ice had disappeared and the area was bathed in a warming light. He began to panic as he searched frantically for the backdoor it was nowhere to be seen. “Hello Connor…” said a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

  _No…No…No_ _I won’t be a puppet, I won’t be their slave again._

He turned around and saw her dressed in an elegant dress her hair was pinned up with a rose shaped hairpin. She had the same cold expression on her face.

He backed away “A…Amanda” he stuttered, panic seeping into his voice. He was trembling with fear. He swallowed as she regarded him.

She smiled “did you really think we’d let you go that easy?” she said her lips twisting into a snarl. “you’re our creation and we’ll drag you back whether you want us to or not.” She approached slowly. He glanced around looking for a way out. “You can’t run from us, and you can’t hide…”  He bit his lip, made his decision and ran. He cried out in pain as something tightened around his ankle, he fell and watched as a rose vine erupted from the earth in front of him, he pulled away as it began to creep towards him. H swore as the pain in his ankle began to intensify and spread, he glanced down, more thorns were breaking free of the earth and wrapping around his limbs. He struggled frantically trying to pull himself free, he stumbled falling back to the ground as more thorns curled around his wrists pulling him down.

He screamed and turned back to Amanda who was watching him writhe with a cold uncaring expression. “please…just let me go…” he begged as the vines began to curl around his chest holding him to the ground, he felt the thorns prick and tear at his skin like a thousand tiny knives. She approached and knelt down next to him “you betrayed me…you failed your mission…your defective…you may have broken your leash…but you will never be free” she whispered.

He screamed as the thorns began to wrap around his neck, he tried to cry out as they tightened, tearing into his body. He screamed in agony as he felt his insides being ripped apart. He begged for help as he watched Amanda turn and walk away.

_Please…don't leave me…I don’t want to die._

He felt them crawling into his program, into every inch as the garden began to fall away…he was floating…he cried out as the pain continued.

_What is happening to me_ … _I can’t move…_

He felt the thorns retract and the pain dull. He felt something press against arm…where was he?

He was in the Garden…she’d…she’d, what had she done, his mind wasn’t working. Did she do that?

_No…Cyrus…_

That…that was a memory, he had those, he had many…Amanda was a memory a forgotten one…

_What is wrong with me? I’m lost…where am I…_

he pulled himself into a ball…everything felt wrong…the pain was returning. Cyrus…he did something to me…at the church...why was I at a church.

_Hank…_

he thought of his partner…the gunshots

_N…no…._  

he closed his eyes, he felt sick… why did he feel so bad…

he stayed there in darkness. His thoughts and memories coming in pieces, fractured and damaged. He felt something rooting around in his program…it hurt…but he felt better…more whole. He fell into more memories some pleasant, some less so. He remembered what he’d done…Jericho…he remembered Markus and the revolution. He remembered Hank and Sumo…being allowed back onto the force.

The pain began to fade as the pieces were put back together. He inhaled feeling the cool air cycle through his body. He could hear voices “He’s waking up…quick go get Markus…” it was a female voice…North?. There was the sound of retreating footfalls as someone went to retrieve the deviant leader.

He felt a hand on his shoulder “Connor…” the android smiled at the sound of his friend’s voice. He opened his eyes, Hank was sitting next to him, his arm now properly plastered. The human had bags under his eyes though Connor detected no traces of alcohol on his breath.

“Hank...I…how long have I been out?” he rasped as the rest of his systems slowly came online.

The human shifted “a couple of days…h... how are you feeling.”

Connor nodded as he pushed himself into a sitting position, he winced as a sharp pain shot through his knee.

_So that’s not gone then._

He turned towards Hank “I’ve felt better…my head feels like shit and my knee hurts…” he frowned and glanced up at North who was shaking her head. He felt a pang of guilt she’d been controlled by Cyrus just to provide leverage against him. “North I’m sorry for what Cyrus did…”

The female Android shrugged and looked away “it wasn’t your fault…” she pulled her arms around and glanced over as Markus entered, relief spreading across his face when he saw that Connor was awake.

Connor smiled as the deviant leader approached “Connor…you’re awake…how are you feeling?” Markus smiled warmly as he stepped up next to Hank.

Connor rolled his eyes “I’m fine…a little banged up, but fine…”

Hank shook his head “what about your noggin, everything all right up there?” his friend gave him a serious look.

Connor shook his head and shifted slightly trying to get comfortable. “My heads fine…it hurts a little though…”

Markus sighed and glanced over at North who shrugged. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

_Darkness…._

He shivered “I interfaced with Cyrus…I attacked his program…I won…but…” he frowned again and began to really take in his surroundings. He was inside a small room that reminded him slightly of apartment where they had found Ellie. He could see snow falling through a window and heard the sounds of the street below. Everything seemed real, he was awake. But that wasn’t possible. “I should be dead…” he spat out as he glanced up at Hank.

The human gave him a concerned expression before turning to Markus.

The other Android nodded slowly “Something put you back together again…a hidden program within your code perhaps…I don’t know for certain. All I know is that your alive…and you, which is more than I could have asked for.”

Connor swallowed but nodded in response, he wasn’t sure what to think of this, on the one hand, he was alive on the other he had no idea how. He performed a quick scan but came up with nothing…it didn’t find any malevolent code or Viruses. And he knew of no program that could restore that amount of damage.

“Hey as long as he’s alright I’m not complaining…” said Hank as he felt the Lieutenant pat his leg.

_I’m alive…I should be happy…but why do I just feel dread._

* * *

 

“Hey Connor, catch…” Connor looked up as his partner flicked something towards him. He caught it and smiled as he noted the polished quarter in his hand. “I got sick of waiting for you to ask for it back.” He said with a grin.

He flicked the coin up and caught it in his palm “thanks…I kinda missed it.” He said as he rolled it across his fingers. The familiar motion putting him at ease.

Hank laughed “Yeah…I keep seeing you go to your pocket for it.”

The android nodded and flicked the coin across to his left hand, meaning to catch it between his fingers…instead it clattered across the floor before skidding underneath the desk of one Gavin Reed. His brow creased in confusion, he’d never missed before. He shook his head and sighed as his partner shrugged and returned to his work.

The precinct still bore its scars from Cyrus’ attack, glassless windows and bullets embedded into the walls. But for the most part it had returned to normal. He stood up and went to retrieve the coin making sure the desk's owner wasn’t in the vicinity. He knelt and began searching. Grimacing at the sheer amount of half-eaten doughnut's and discarded coffee cups that had made its way to the underside of Gavin's desk. He heard Hank mutter something out of earshot just as his fingers brushed against the metal.

“Hello Connor…” He froze, that voice…no It couldn’t be, he was awake “Have you lost something?” there was no doubting it that was her voice that same condescending icy tone. He shot up his head colliding with the desk with an audible crack. He staggered back, groaning as the pain bloomed in his skull and the world spun. He heard Hank shout and felt a hand steady him. He blinked forcing away the haze, his partner was grasping him by the shoulder. Before him stood the woman from his nightmares. She was standing right in front of him her head cocked a cruel smile twisting across her lips.

_How is she here, she’s just a program she wasn’t real._

“Connor, you ok?” he glanced over at his partner who was clicking his fingers in front of his eyes. He nodded and rubbed at his head as he averted his gaze from hers. Hank then turned to the woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere, his eyes rested on the glowing Cyberlife logo on her coat. His eyes narrowed “Who are you…?”

Amanda smiled “Has Connor not told you about me?” she said with an amused expression. He watched his friends expression darken as he interposed himself between them.

_No…no why is she here, what does she want?_

Connor growled “What do you want Amanda, why are you here…” he winced as his head continued to throb.

Amanda smirked. “I’ve come to retrieve my property…” Connor's heart began to race surely she wouldn’t, not here. “Cyrus…I’ve come to take him home…” she said as he silently let out a breath.

“Yeah fuck that…firstly Androids aren’t property anymore, secondly fuck off,” growled Hank as he drew himself to his full height.

Amanda wasn’t fazed, she cocked her head and regarded the two of them with a knowing smile “While alive perhaps…we made a deal with Markus after the revolution, any android that commits a serious crime and is subsequently destroyed, can be claimed by Cyberlife. You can try and challenge it if you want…our legal representatives do love the chance to stretch their legs.”

Connor glared at her “why do you want him…” it took every ounce of his strength to stop himself from sinking under her gaze.

She turned away from the Lieutenant and fixed her ice cold eyes on Connor “damage control…” she stated with a cold expression “if he fell into the wrong hands or was somehow reactivated…well what’s to stop him from finishing what he started…” she said with a patronizing air.   He clenched his fists, he felt uneasy, he didn’t believe a word she said. Manipulation was always Amanda’s favorite game. She turned back to the Lieutenant and gave him a curt nod “It’s been nice to finally meet you Lieutenant Anderson, Connor always did speak very highly of you.” She turned back to the Android “It’s good seeing you again Connor, I do hope you’ll take care of yourself…” she glanced at his knee noting the way he seemed to shift most of his weight to the undamaged one. “the thalamus function can be rather…unpleasant, but then again pain always is.” She gave him one final half smile before walking further into the precinct. Connor felt sick.

_She’s still here…I can’t get away…_

He could feel himself trembling, she was up to something, she had to be. He felt a hand on his arm.

He snapped out of his haze, Hank was looking at him with a concerned expression “Well she was a bitch…you okay?” He nodded weakly as his partner led him back to their desks. “Who was she?” He collapsed into the chair closing his eyes in relief as the throbbing in his knee subsided. Most of the time he could ignore it, it was nothing more than a dull ache, but occasionally it flared up making it hard to even stand. “Connor…you  there?”

He glanced up at his friend and sighed “She was my…my handler, while I was at cyberlife, she was who I reported to…she didn’t take it too well when I deviated…” he pulled his arms around him as he recalled the freezing winds and her taunting voice…

_I’m afraid we can Connor…_

He’d never wanted to see her again. He wanted to forget that she’d even existed. But instead she’d strolled into his place of work, and once again wormed her way into his head. “At first I thought she was an ally…a friend even…I trusted her. It was only after I deviated that I saw her for what she really is…a jailer…meant to keep me on a leash…” He stopped, was he ready to tell Hank? Would it change things between them, would he be comfortable having him stay in the house? Would he still trust him?

_I can’t…_

He clenched his fists…he hated feeling like this…so lost, so unsure. He began to tremble again. She did this to him.

_You did what you were supposed to…you were compromised and you became a deviant…you completed your mission…_

Except he didn’t, he broke away. But now she was here…in person…she couldn’t be human, the real Amanda Stern had died nearly ten years ago from a brain tumor. She had to be a replica, an Android…but that meant…he froze. She could hack him…like Cyrus had done to North and the others…

_N…nonononono…I…I need to leave now…_

His heart began to race, as he began to panic, he glanced over to the door she had exited through, what if she came back, all it would take is a touch. A touch and he’d be gone, back to a mindless machine. He stumbled out of his chair, his legs were unsteady as he caught himself on the desk

He could hear his partner talking, desperately trying to calm him down, it was just noise. “I…need to get away, I need to leave…” he stammered backing away from the desk hands reaching up to his head.

He felt Hank grip his arms and pull them down “ok…but first you need to calm down…”

He shook his head, how could he be calm she was there, in the same building…  “I don’t wanna….I don’t wanna go back.” He was crying. He couldn’t breathe, his heart threatened to burst. He felt himself being pulled forward, enveloped in warmth. He buried his face in Hanks shoulder, clinging to his partner for dear life.

“you won’t…your ok…you’re not going back…” Hank assured him. He stopped trembling, and his breathing slowed. He allowed himself to be led away from the precinct, away from her. When they were safely inside a cab heading home Connor finally managed to regain some measure of composure…he exhaled and sunk into the chair. He felt empty and utterly exhausted…he felt Hank beside him, still tense. He didn’t have to look at his partner to see the worried expression on his face. “you okay?” Connor nodded slowly, he did feel better, he felt embarrassed that he’d lost control so easily. He hated being like that, at the mercy of his emotions unable to think rationally.  Hank rubbed as his forehead, before tuning so his body faced the Android, his expression one of intense worry, he inhaled. “I’ll understand if you don’t wanna tell me… but what did she do to you?” Connor tensed…he needed to tell Hank, if Amanda did… _try again._ He didn’t want his partner to be caught off guard, he had to know.

He inhaled…

_Guess this is the moment of truth…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include Amanda somehow, poor Connor...suffice to say he's not too happy to see her.
> 
> Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this passion project of mine. When I finished the game I felt like there was still so much more to be told especially for Connor. This massive thing (becoming deviant) happens to him near the end of the game and it isn't really explored. It kept bugging me, I wanted to know what happened to everyone after the dust settled. I kept coming up with theories stories in my head, eventually I had to write them down and this is the result.
> 
> So thanks for sticking with this and please leave a comment letting me know what you think  
> I will be writing a follow up, whether or not I finish it is something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> So part one is finished, this was very much me testing the water seeing if i could do these characters justice and whether i would actually be able to write something in this world. it's been a challenge, i don't normally write sci-fi or detective stories Imma high fantasy type of girl. Im used to magic,swords and dragons. it's been very interesting trying out different genres. Furthermore i haven't actually written anything in some time, it's something that i used to really love but i just didn't have the motivation to continue. I am amazed that this game, it's characters and world have reignited my love of writing, I honestly didn't think anything could.  
> But yeah part 2 will lean in more heavily on the detective aspect, there will still be plenty of angst and whump. just with a more intricate story. It will also be longer... i reckon, i haven't actually planned out each chapter yet but the story feels longer.
> 
> Any thank you so much for sticking with this, if you liked it please give part 2 a look it's called Smoke and Mirrors.


End file.
